Neko Hiatus
by Deolureium
Summary: My tail twitched at the name Kisame had given me. Well, Deidara gave me the name. Kisame took the credit for it..I looked around, not noticing the two figures in front of me..I suddenly got a feeling that the bird was planing something...Words from story.
1. Prologue

Neko

Chapter 1

By Shadow Itachi

**System Loading...**

**...**

**...**

**Document Upload Complete.**

_Growling with furry the man stabbed once more into the already redden flesh of an 18 year old girl. "What do you have to say for yourself now!" he growled more. The girl once again shrugged her shoulders giving no motion of how her shoulders rejected her movement. He growled again and dug his blade in deeper of the girl, now ready on the bleak cliff of death itself. She took a single look and everything stopped. For one single moment the man stood breathless as he looked down at the glaring girl. "Your..a..." the man started. She only smiled and stood up, her body rejecting what she wanted to do._

"_Sherigan user. Correct." she said and used her power to create an a illusion for the men that flanked the sword wielder. Something tugged at her and when she looked she saw nothing. Something still tugged at her, bringing her down. She ignored it and walked into the streets, she was losing blood, and fast. Finally collapsing on the hard grey ground she deactivated her crimson red left eye. 'How did this happen?' was her last thought. '**I'm going way to ahead of myself, I'm sorry deary.**' she opened her left eye. 'Who?' she thought, letting that trail. '**I'm here, don't worry. I'll heal you, don't worry, stay with me. Please.**' she lay there confused. 'I know that voice.' she thought as she began slipping away into the darkness. 'I know that voice, how is it that you remind me of someone?' she thought trying to figure out who this voice belonged to. 'Who are you?' The last thing she saw was people running, screaming, and someone with blue eyes coming up to her. 'Those eyes!' she thought and closed her eyes._

"_Please tell me how this happened to you." a stern voice said. 'What?' she thought as she started to regain consciousness. "You were saying. Miss Ariel?" the same voice said._

"_What the fuck are you talking about?" her voice rough, and sore after each word._

"_Excuse me?" the voice prompt._

"_Who the fuck are you?" she asked and looked at this man in front of her._

"_I'm...wait, I already told you my name." the man said._

"_You what?" she asked her vision fading in and out of focus 'What the hell is going on here? Who is this..this man in white?' she thought._

"_You were saying something about..." she cut him off._

"_Who the fuck are you, and what the hell do you want?" she asked trying to focus her sight. 'Fuck, no use. I'm going to have to use my Sherigan.' she thought and activated her left eye. Everything became more sharper after the activation. She looked at this man 'blue eyes, blonde hair, and a stupid smile.' she thought noting the features of this man 'Almost looks like someone I know.' she thought looking at this man._

"_Excuse me. I'm Starling, Kyle. I want to know what happened to you." he said more anger in his voice 'Well I did think 'Almost' didn't I. Why is he pissed? I'm the one who should be pissed.' she thought and narrowed her eyes on this man._

"_Fuck off, I don't give a shit." she said using the equal amount of anger he used. 'My body, it hurts.' she thought trying to clear her head of the pain she felt in her stomach, her arms and practically everything else._

"_Miss Ariel, you are in no condition to be talking back. Tell me what happened and I'll leave you alone." as he spoke something was tugging her again 'Yeah, I've been stabbed by a sword three times and you don't give a fucking rat's ass.' she thought still feeling the tugging, this time it was mental tugging._

"_Fuck off." she growled. The man known as Kyle raised a blonde brow at her._

"_You know you sound like your purring." he mused and looked down at his notes. Giving a heavy sigh he started the question again. "What happened next." she turned towards him confused._

"_What the fuck do you mean?" she 'Purred' again._

"_You said after you defeated the 'Ninjas' you went back to the base." he started trying to piece together most of what she 'Said' earlier. Again she looked at him confused 'What is he talking about? He sounds like a wife then a guy.' she thought smirking 'Wait what?!'._

"_Pardon?" she looked at him as realization hit. And it hit hard. It slapped her in the face with a billion paged book. He raised a brow. She noted the look he just gave. It was the 'She's crazy' look. 'What the fuck!' she thought and finally taking a look at her surroundings. "Where the fuck am I?" she said as she turned back to Kyle._

"_Your..in the crazy house." he stated. She had shocked eyes. She mouthed words, but they were soundless. It looked like she was saying 'The fuck..' at least that was what he thought she was saying. '**Young one, get out! Get out now!**' the voice called to her, the same tugging catching her attention. She used her Genjutsu on Kyle. Poor man. After that she bolted out of the room thankfully wearing the cloths from last night (or was it last night?)._

_Running down the white halls, and hallways her breathing increased and laboured. She ran into most of the 'Patients' as she ran knocking some of them down. Running out of the building now with many, many men in white giving chase. Looking back once she ran like lightning after seeing their 'Faces' she didn't like it, that was the fastest run then before.'I might have to beat them off with sticks soon.' she thought smirking to herself._

_Soon white cars started to flank her sides, taking a side glance she took a hard right. The cars whizzed by her, she started to run for a lake. The same tugging pulled her away from the lake to the forest that was close by. 'I have to get out of here!' she thought frantically as she ran. She reactivated her Sherigan again since she could hardly make out the blurry trees from the blurry bush next to it. Closing her right eye she ran with the ever so perfect Sherigan. Breathing hard now as she looked behind her, dogs could be heard. 'I wish I never got this thing in the first place! I want my own vision back, not this blurry thing.' she thought nearly growling at the thought of her getting the Sherigan._

"_Fuck it all to hell." she purred and gone for a tree. Her wounds (were they wounds?) protested against her as she climbed, they screamed at her to give them rest. She refused the small unheard, but knowingly request. Looking around now, it was all a forest. Only seeing a glitter of the lake as the sun brilliantly reflected off it. The dogs were now under her, barking, growling, baring their saliva covered fangs. She sunk into the darkness of the shady tree, hiding herself in the dark leaves. She purred to herself cursing that she was caught in the spot where they cornered her. Something tugged on her again and she looked at where the tugging was coming from. She seen a well behind the tree she was in, it looked deep. But the jump would kill her if she dared to. She seen that the branches were making a path way for her to climb down on. 'Is that even possible!' she thought. '**Go for it deary. It's your only chance, the tree's are telling you to go. Trust them.'** the voice whispered and left her alone. Taking one last look at the dogs, and the three men that were chasing her, she wished them luck, because they were never to meet ever again. Silently climbing down the other side of the tree she took one last look at the blackening sky, hoping to see daylight again. She jumped into the well. She had her eyes closed the whole time, she didn't notice that she was sitting at the bottom of the well. '**Deary, go now. It's safe.**' the voice came back, sounding more younger then before. 'Who are you?' she thought, but the voice stayed silent. She looked up and it was a starry night, she had guessed right the well is deep. Giving a heavy sigh she started her long, and painful climb._

_'How did I get in the crazy house?' I asked the voice that happened to appear out of no where in my own mind. How I got the voice in my mind was beyond my knowledge, as was being in an institution for the mad minds. I mean I wasn't mad. I never told anyone about my trip to the world of Naruto. Have I? No, Impossible. Of course 'Kyle' did say something about me defeating some ninjas and going to the base. How would he know about that? I have never, ever told a single soul about that. Seriously._

_I finally managed to get out of the well and into the open night air. I looked around cautiously, I knew being in a forest was dangerous, even in my own forest where I ruled was a dangerous thing to encounter. In a forest with 'Them' and their dogs was even more disturbing then just 'Them' alone 'Those people, how did I end up there in the first place? Wait where am I?' I thought. I looked around quickly and walked silently, moving making sure not to make a sound. I remembered my ninja training with Itachi, and the other Akatsuki. I was on top when it came to that. I was more deadly, and dangerous then anyone ever expected. Even with my left eye activated, no one could stand a chance against me. My ear twitched at a sound in the trees. Wait. My ear twitched? I felt the top of my head, and sure enough soft cat ears were there. I turned slightly to look at my behind. A soft, fluffy black cat tail was there. I purred and looked around, activating my right cat eye along with the Sherigan. That way I can see in the dark, and watch for movements in the distance. Long forgetting the sound I heard earlier I move forward. 'I'm back.' I thought as my mind trailed back to the cat tail, and the ears. '**Yes, Deary. You are, now you have a task here. You have to..**' the voice died down. 'I have to what?' I thought forgetting to listen to my surroundings as something crashed into me, pinning me down on the cold ground. I was laying face down so I couldn't look up at my attacker, I was probably the best thing too. I waited to be assassinated, having no weapons, hardly even rested before I went out. I was in deep shit._

"_Neko?" a very familiar voice whispered. My tail twitched at the name Kisame had given me. Well, Deidara gave me the name. Kisame took the credit for it. "It is you. What are you doing out here?!" the voice kept whispering, but hints of anger sounded in this voice. It wasn't like him to show emotion._

"_What do you mean..." I was cut off with a 'Sh' from him. He allowed me to sit up and look at him fully in the face. Only one crimson eye stared back at me, the other was place with a scope in his left eye. 'What the hell is going on?' I thought as I looked at this man. It looked like he didn't keep his hair straight, his clothes were a mess, and his usually pale face was covered in...what ever it was._

"_Keep quiet." he mouthed and he started moving silently along the base of the trees. I followed him as we walked in utter, agonizing, and deafening silence. It was so quiet there that you can hear the grass screaming at you to not step on them._

"_PLEASE DON'T STEP ON ME! I'M TO INNOCENT!" Is what the grass would be calling out if you listened in the first place. You can also hear the trees, and leaves mocking the poor defenceless green grass with each step we both took. I bet the one in front of me would be thinking the same thing if his mind wasn't that occupied with his surroundings. Suddenly a sickening crack was heard and the one in front of me dropped below and I followed. Laying on the 'Innocent' grass as they protested with making a soft sighing noise of defeat. My ears flicked lightly to the noise as my cat eyes made out my surroundings. I waited in silence as nothing happened. Which was a good sign. Also bad because we knew something or someone was out there waiting for us to make our move. I hoped to god it wasn't Tobi. Knowing him he would give our position away, and we would be dead by the second. At least that's what I was thinking with our being quiet, and sneaking around some trees, and avoiding all signs of life all together. The man got up quietly and started to move, I stayed down for a moment or two and followed his lead. I paid no attention to the protesting grass, and the mocking humour the trees, and leaves made. I only looked forward at the man in front of me._

"_Itachi." I finally whispered, hoping to get something out of him. Said man turned towards me and held his index finger to his lips then moved to our destination. I was still confused. I wanted to know what the hell was going on here, and why we had to be so quiet. Honestly, what happened while I was gone? Oh and what is up with the cat ears and tail? The left Sherigan, and the scope in Itachi's left eye, and how did I get here in the first place? I bet your all wondering what that's about. Well, since me and Itachi walk in silence it won't hurt to fill you in on my half of the story. '**Yes, tell them deary. Maybe you can also get the answers to your own questions while you explain to them.**' the soft purring voice echoed in my mind._

**System Terminated.**

**A Virus Detected.**

**System Shutting down...**


	2. Start of it all

Neko

Chapter 2

By Shadow Itachi

**System Loading...**

**...**

**...**

**Document Upload Complete.**

Sitting at my laptop, just poking through some of my anime pictures. I never knew I had so many Itachi pictures. I decided to put one of them up as a desktop. So I started to look through them picking what one I would like to see every time I turned on my computer.

I came across a rosy coloured one, having his straw hat on with white ribbons dangling on the side. Crimson eyes staring back at you, he was turned slightly like he was looking back at Kisame. Or so I figure. White fuzzy speckles dotted the head shot, like it was snowing, and a few wisps of mist floated around him. It's a good picture of him, if I do say so myself.

I sat in my blue swivel chair and looked at the picture listening to my music. Avril Lavigne was playing, the song is Girlfriend, from the album The Best Damn Thing. It's a good song, on some occasions. I've flipped through some of my songs, and found Eminem. My favourite rapper, well one of them. I listened in silence watching the picture. I have no Idea what I was waiting for, but man did I ever wait. A good twenty minutes had passed and suddenly when I thought about turning the computer off, something flashed out of the screen and pulled me in. I had no idea of what just happened, but somehow I found myself in a clear grassy plain with tree's bordering the large area in the further distance.

"What the fuck?!" I said as I looked around, not noticing the two figures in front of me.

"That's what I would like to know." I looked and seen a blue man. Yes, blue. Also some of you know him as Kisame. I looked at him confused. "Where did you come from?" he asked me, and I seen the most razor sharp teeth he had as he gave a smile. It almost made me shiver.

"My own world. Where your a fictional character from a show called Naruto." I told him.

"How did you get here? You just popped out of no where." he said. I looked at him funny. 'How did I get here? That's what I'm wondering!' I thought and was about to answer.

"I brought her here." a cool calm voice said from beside me. I looked up, big mistake, he had his Sherigan activated. I found myself in a place where the sky turns blood red, and the clouds are pitch black. I stood there still confused out of my mind.

"Great. Just great." I mumbled, something flashed from the shadowy treeline in that world, I quickly moved from it and seen it whistle past me. "What the hell?!" I said and heard another coming at me. I dodged that one as well. "Holly fuck!" I said as more came at me. 'They look like Senbon, Kunai, and shirigans. And since when did I move with cat like reflexes?' I thought and got a stick that was close by and started to deflect the multiple weapons that have been thrown at me, that went on for a few more hours.

It started to fade away, but not without red eyes staring down at me, a voice seemed to whisper something. I didn't quiet catch it. It was too muffled for me to even hear in that world. It was too quiet.

"Where did you send her?" I heard someone say, it sounded like Kisame had a pillow over his face.

"Somewhere to test her." the cool, calm, smooth voice said he sounded more clearer then Kisame. I opened my eyes and seen that they were staring down at me. 'I'm on the ground? How..?' I thought letting the question trail in my own thoughts.

"Looks like she survived." Kisame said a grin on his face.

"I was correct." I heard Itachi say as I started to stand.

"What the hell was that? Weapons were thrown at me!" I said looking at them, not fully in the eyes this time. 'And I moved like a fucking cat! How in the world did that happen?' I thought thinking back to the world. Never in my life have I moved that fast, I don't even know how I got here.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Kisame smiled his toothy grin. 'What the fuck!? AMAZING?' I screamed in my head, but held my anger in for the time being. I had to clarify something to Kisame and his smile.

"Okay, let me say this. You have the most scariest smile I've ever seen." I said to Kisame, he only smiled bigger. "God damn it you look like a frigging shark, with a crocodile smile." I stepped away from him. 'Shit I have no shoes.' I thought remembering that we were outside, and I was bare footed. 'Okay think, girl!' I thought and remembered that I was in my chair, at my lap top staring at an Itachi picture. I was wearing my favourite red shirt, with my favourite grey sweat pants. My long brown hair was done up in a low ponytail, and my bangs covered half my face hiding my right milk chocolate brown eye. In a way I almost look like Deidara. Well that's what my friend Rexy always told me. 'Wait wasn't Rexy with me at the time? Shouldn't she be here to?' I thought and started to think of where my friend could be. 'Okay, just look for someone looking like me and lost.' I thought and looked around, no one near by. Just me and the two Akatsuki's. 'Great!' I thought out of anger as I looked back to the blue shark face.

"You are very amusing." he told me. 'God, he has such small eyes. He's a mutant shark!' I thought screaming in my head. 'How in the world do people like him? I mean seriously. Meeting him in person is the most scariest thing in the world. I swear he's going to eat me if I say these things out loud.' I thought looking at Kisame. I absolutely fear him, well I'm scared now but what will the others be like in person?

"Come." I looked over at Itachi whom spoke and he started walking away. Kisame didn't follow until I did, so I just went, knowing that I didn't have much of a choice. 'Great, if I don't go, Kisame will eat me for disobeying. I'm being held against my will, and being forced to follow. How annoying.' I thought growling inwardly. Funny how my growl seemed like a kitten purr, some of my friends whom are nicked named after the Akatsuki members call me Neko, or Daughter of the Devil. What? I was evil that way.

"How did you bring me here?" I asked after ten minutes of silence between the three of us. I didn't receive an answer, from either. 'Sherigan?' I thought. "You used your Sherigan?" I asked Itachi. 'It seems to fit, I mean how else would I be brought here? Also he did say 'He' brought me here. It seems to fit.' I thought and looked around. We were now in the trees, avoiding the clearing where, I suppose we would be ambushed if we stayed out in the open. 'It's so quiet out here.' I thought and listened on. I suddenly heard rustling and stopped. 'It sounds so clear,' I thought noting how clear everything is now.

"What is i..." I cut him off, by holding my hand up to stop him from continuing to talk. We all listened, I could still hear the rustling, the wind wasn't blowing and it didn't sound like a small creature. It was much more bigger and heavier. 'Can they not hear it?' I thought and looked up to Itachi. He stopped moving, but he didn't pay any attention to the rustling I heard. Or was he? 'Maybe he's planning something?' I thought and listened again.

"You can't hear it?" I asked them.

"Hear what?" Kisame asked. I looked at him funny. 'Are you fucking serious?!' I thought looking at him intently trying to figure out if they were merely testing me or if they really can't hear it.

"I thought you were ninjas." I told him.

"We are." Kisame said. I looked back to Itachi, he started walking. "Get a move on." Kisame hissed and I started to walk only imagining his sharp pointy teeth in that creepy smile. This time I really did shiver. Itachi stopped holding up his hand. No one said a word. I heard the rustling again, and it was more closer and I turned towards the sound, only to be greeted with a kunai thrown at me. I quickly dodged out of the way practically slamming myself against Kisame.

"What the hell!" I said as I looked at the Kunai that was now in a tree.

"Were under attack. Already." Kisame said and pushed me forward and stood in front of me. I looked up confused at his reaction. Itachi was on the other side of me, I didn't even notice he moved from ahead of us, to behind me.

"Get ready." Itachi said, I didn't know if it was directed at me, or to his partner. I looked around quickly. 'I can see them, kind of. I can hear them breathing, sounds like..' I thought counting them out.

"Five." I said, they both only nodded. "North west, south, south east. And the other two are together ahead of me." I said to them quietly. I didn't know if they were confused, or calculating their battle positions. 'How did I know where they were? It's weird.' I thought and heard something above us. 'Wings?' I thought and looked up slightly. "Somethings above us." I told them and Kisame looked up.

"Relax, it's Deidara." Itachi told me quietly.

"No duh. I can hear the wings." I told him flatly, still keeping my voice down. 'Sasori is not that far behind, I'd say a good 100 meters away from the two in front of me.' I thought and heard a faint rustling and I looked in that direction. To my surprise it was Hidan. 'He was following us? Wait, where are the other three?' I thought confused. 'Wow, no one's attacking yet. It's all very quiet, wonder what happened. Did they fall back? Or..' I thought as I waited in silence. Itachi, nor Kisame didn't move a muscle.

"Let's go." Itachi whispered and started to move. 'Are they gone? I can't hear them anymore, what the hell is going on?' I thought as I followed close behind Itachi, with Kisame, and Hidan behind me. I looked up and seen that Deidara was flying above us. I looked past Itachi some and seen, or actually smelled the blood, and a faint lingering scent of poison. 'Was that what drove the other three away from us? Wait who's with Sasori?' I thought. We joined up with Sasori, and what it seems like Kakuzu.

"So, finally found her?" Kakuzu asked. Itachi only nodded, and I could feel that Kisame was smiling. 'What are they talking about?' I thought still confused of the concept of the matter on hand.

"What took so long?" Sasori asked.

"Kid," Kisame started as he pointed at me "She heard something." Kisame said.

"If I didn't tell you to stop, we would have walked into a trap. Or an ambush." I said. 'Maybe even worse.' I thought.

"So, we could have taken them on." Kisame said.

"Not much of a battle plan if I'm here." I said. 'They would have to protect me, all because I don't know anything about fighting.' I thought.

"She does have a point." Hidan said. "If you hadn't taken so fucking long I wouldn't have to go and find you." I looked over at him. 'Did he fight the other three? Or was he merely observing?' I thought.

"Why am I here in the first place?" I asked them.

"Not here, brat." Sasori said. We started to walk again. 'He just called me a 'brat' how annoying.' I thought as I followed them. I looked up and seen the white clay bird above us. I looked around the area, trying to figure out where I am. 'So many Akatsuki out in one place, at least I think these are the only one's out.' I thought looking over at Itachi, he is leading us, Sasori not far behind him. Kisame behind me, Hidan and Kakuzu were in the back. Deidara above us. 'Are they protecting me? For what reason? Am I that...special to be protected?' I thought.

We walked until the sun was setting in the sky, we hardly even stopped to rest. I didn't mind, I was used to walking long distances. What I wasn't used to (and I know everyone else out there that reads this) was walking with S-ranked criminals. All missing nins. We all stopped by a cave and they all went in. I was forced to follow, because creepy smiles behind me was pushing me. Sure enough it started to rain. I didn't even notice the dark clouds rolling in, was I really that deep in thought. I've even lost track of where we are.

"How unexpected." I said quietly watching the rain fall. A clay bird head appeared in my sight in the corner of my eye. I turned and looked at it. 'I swear this thing want's to eat me.' I thought looking in it's eye. I looked back outside and we waited out the rain. "How annoying." I said and Sasori looked over at me. "Sorry, didn't mean to speak your mind." I said to him. 'How the hell did that happen? I didn't even want to say that.' I thought trying to hide the panic in my features.

"Brat." he said and looked out to the rain. I only smiled. 'I'm starting to get used to that. But creepy smiles..not so much.' I thought as I seen that the rain was lighting up. How long has it been? Was I really out sighted? I knew this was all strange. But zoning out like that, it might have coasted me my life. Or something else.

"About god damn time." I said and this time Hidan looked at me. "Sorry. It just happened." I said and followed Itachi out. 'Damn it all. It's like I can read what they were about to say. And I just say it. I better keep my mouth shut if I want to live longer.' I thought starting to feel eyes on me.

"Hear anything?" Kisame asked me.

"No." I told him and kept walking.

"Your unusual." Kakuzu stated. I was about to say something smart ass but thought better of it. 'If I say that, then there might be a good chance of me not getting out of it alive.' I thought.

"No remark?" Hidan asked.

"You'll kill me if I did." I told him.

"How's that?" Kisame asked. 'God, they make it hard to resist. They are just throwing themselves at me.' I thought biting back my tongue.

"What were you going to say to Kakuzu, brat?" Sasori asked.

"You sure you all want to hear it?" I asked challenging them.

"Please do go on." Kisame gave his signature smile.

"Promise not to kill me?" I asked. They looked at each other.

"Enough," Itachi said getting enough of the little game. 'Shit, he saw through. I was hoping to make this last longer, and keep my life.' I thought and waited in silence for a few moments.

"You knew it would go on longer, and that I wouldn't tell." I smiled.

"What?!" Kisame said in disbelief.

"You weren't going to fucking tell us?" Hidan said.

"No, I value my life. Thank you very much." I said.

"Was it that bad?" Kakuzu asked. I only nodded. 'It was more along the lines of 'Gayness'.' I thought hoping that they won't see through my mental shield.

"Tell me." Itachi asked, I just looked at him surprised. I took a deep breathe.

"Alright, your seriously not going to like it though." I told them.

"Spit it out already!" Hidan said.

"You really are unusual." Kakuzu said.

"You staying with Hidan this long is unusual." I said hoping that they didn't pick up on what I really meant. To my surprise they all started laughing. "Wow, scary." I said stepping away from them slightly they laughed even harder. "Not the kind of reaction I expected from S-ranked criminals." I said watching them trying to control themselves again.

"We have to get her away from us." Kisame said taking in deep gasps of breathe.

"Don't stop breathing, vacuum cleaner. I'm about to be sucked in at any time." I said to him. I swear, he looked like a vacuum cleaner, those teeth, I shivered at the thought looking away from them for only a moment. He only started to laugh again. "Your all weird." I said to them looking back 'Even Sasori is laughing..' I thought adding an after thought 'What was Kakuzu doing, maybe I don't want to know.'.

"Deidara, come down." Kisame called. I looked at him strangely. Said person came down and landed beside me. "Take her to the base." Kisame told him. Deidara held his hand out to me, and I looked at it. 'No mouths?' I thought and took his hand and he helped me up on the clay bird. We took flight, Deidara was still holding my hand. 'How annoying.' I thought and looked down at the ground.

"Having fun. Yeah?" he asked me.

"Can't complain." I told him shrugging. Then the bird jerked. "Of course, how can I forget the bird." I said and pat it on the head. 'Weird, what were Kisame, and Kakuzu talking about? Why did Kisame call down Deidara?' I thought having way too many questions to be answered.

"Don't fall. Yeah." He told me as he let go of my hand.

"I swear, your bird wants to eat me." I said looking at it's eyes. Deidara only chuckled. "Oh quiet, chuckles." I told him and looked up at the clouds. I suddenly got a feeling that the bird was planing something and I looked at it. 'I don't like that look.' I thought and the bird jerked again more harder then last time. I started falling backwards and landed against Deidara, who was also sitting down. 'He must have fell with me.' I thought. He put his arms around me. 'What the hell?! Did he plan this?' I thought.

"I told you not to fall. Yeah." He said not letting me go. I don't know if it was a good sign or a bad one. Good because then I won't fall off the bird, bad because he was holding me very close to him, and not letting go.

"Blame your bird." I said and it sounded like the clay bird growled, I moved back hoping that the bird doesn't eat me. 'Scary, I think I'm more safer here. Away from that things head.' I thought.

"It's not going to eat you. Yeah." he told me.

"Somehow I don't trust what you say." I said, he only held me even closer. 'Great, I'm sitting in between his legs and he's holding me here.' I thought and watched the clay bird more closely. After a while I felt something pushing me forward. I turned my head slightly to see that he fell asleep. 'Great.' I thought and elbowed him in the ribs.

"What was that for. Yeah?" he asked. I have to say it was almost funny hearing him say 'Yeah' all the time after every sentence.

"Wake up, I refuse to be squished by the likes of you." I said and tried to get out of his grasp.

"You know, it's cold up here. Yeah." he smiled at my attempts to break free from him. 'Damn him.' I thought and looked away from him. He seen that I gave up and he held me closer to him, okay now I wasn't sure at first but I think he just smelled my hair. Of course it might have been the wind. Yes I'm sure it was the wind. I hope it was the wind. Please let it be the wind. Please..

A few hours had passed, and I started to wonder if he was holding me captive. Because I'm pretty sure that it doesn't take this long to get to the base. Right? Right?!

"Were almost there. Yeah." Deidara told me and he rested his head on my shoulder.

"How the hell did I become a pillow?" I asked and shrugged him off.

"Hold still! Yeah." he said and once again laid his head on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and looked at the ground. 'Feels like we've been circling around for a while.' I thought. 'Oh hell no! He did not just lick me!' I thought as he swiped his tongue on my neck again I couldn't help but shiver.

"Do that again, and I'm pushing you off the bird." I growled, he only held me closer to him and licked me again. I tried to struggle out of his grasp.

"You said to do it again. Yeah." He told me.

"Perverted freak." I said and tried to get my hands free. 'I'm being tortured.' I thought regretting what I said to Kakuzu earlier. I elbowed him in his ribs again this time he pulled away completely and I stood up and stomped on the birds head. "Take us down!" I growled at it, and it quickly did as ordered. I got off the bird as soon as it was close enough to the ground.

"Well, what do you know. Yeah. Were at the base. Yeah." Deidara said getting off the bird. I stared at the entrance of the base.

"We've circling around this thing for over two hours." I growled.

"We were. Yeah?" he asked as he stood behind me. 'Oh fuck no. Kakuzu must have been enjoying that. Me being licked by Deidara.' I thought and looked around, sure enough everyone started to gather around us.

"Took you so fucking damn long." Hidan growled. I looked and glared at him.

"What were you two doing?" Itachi demanded.

"Look at bird boy over there." I said. "I'd rather face the shark, then to take another trip with him." I partly growled and walked over to Kisame.

"Consider that as your punishment." Kakuzu said.

"I knew it." I growled. "And I suppose all of you were in on this?" I asked eyeing them.

"I had no part in it. What ever it was." Itachi said and started to walk to the entrance of the base.

"Finally someone with a god damn brain." I said and followed Itachi. I felt that Deidara was very close behind me. "What's this all about?" I asked Itachi. He turned around and I quickly looked away from his eyes. 'I'm not going to that world.' I thought and seen that it was dark here.

"Your, the one we have been looking for. Your the one that has great power." he told me and I looked at him in once again disbelief.

"What?" I asked shocked. 'They are going to either kill me, or keep me locked up.' I thought watching what Itachi would do. I thought for a moment longer. "So you all need this power?" I asked confused.

"How else can you tell what were thinking, and just say them? How can you hear something we can't?" Kisame said ignoring my question.

"How the hell am I suppose to know?" I asked, also forgetting to piece it together. Kisame sighed. "How fucking annoying." I growled.

"Hey! You fucking stop that!" Hidan growled at me.

"Oh shut it! It just came out!" I growled back.

"Hey!" Kakuzu called.

"Shut up, all of you!" Itachi growled. "Since you don't have complete control over your own powers, were going to have to teach you." Itachi said in his normal calm cool voice.

"Fine, as long as Deidara keeps as far away from me as possible." I said.

"You'll be dealing with long distance fighting with him. I think that should keep you happy." Kisame said.

"What else is going to be covered?" I asked not at all hopeful with the whole thing.

"I'll cover Genjutsu." Itachi said.

"Medical," Kakuzu said.

"I'll cover close range fighting." Kisame said.

"I'll take close, and long." Sasori said.

"That leaves me. You'll be surprised with mine." Hidan said. Somehow I didn't like the sound of that. 'So, Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori are in fighting distances. Kakuzu medical. Itachi, his speciality. Hidan. Who the hell knows.' I thought and waited for one of them to say something. I opened my mouth and Hidan quickly stopped me.

"Don't say a fucking word." he warned.

"How do you know what I was going to say?" I asked.

"Let's just say I had a feeling." Hidan said glaring down at me. I opened my mouth again, this time I wasn't even going to say anything.

"We start tomorrow, early morning." Itachi said. I opened my mouth again to see what they would do. "You will have your own room set up." he said and walked to a room. Kisame pushed me forward and I was forced into the room. I looked around the room after they closed the door. 'How annoying, I came here by force, been taken against my will. Been forced to spend a few hours with Deidara. And best of all, Rexy isn't here to bail me out of this. What the hell else can go wrong here? Deidara walking in my...' I stopped my thought and turned towards the door opening.

**System Terminated.**

**A Virus Detected.**

**System Shutting Down.**


	3. Room Mate?

Neko

Chapter 3

By Shadow Itachi

**System Loading...**

**...**

**...**

**Document Upload Complete.**

"We start tomorrow, early morning." Itachi said. I opened my mouth again to see what they would do. "You will have your own room set up." he said and walked to a room. Kisame pushed me forward and I was forced into the room. I looked around the room after they closed the door. 'How annoying, I came here by force, been taken against my will. Been forced to spend a few hours with Deidara. And best of all, Rexy isn't here to bail me out of this. What the hell else can go wrong here? Deidara walking in my...' I stopped my thought and turned towards the door opening.

"Were, bunking together. Yeah." I seen Deidara smile. I stared at him, not sure what to do. He walked over to a bed and laid down. 'At least he didn't make me into a pillow.' I thought and walked over to the other bed on the other side of the room. I watched him, unsure if he was asleep or just pretending. I decided after thirty minutes have passed that he was asleep so I laid down and fell asleep myself.

I woke up to something warm, and unconsciously snuggled closer to it.

"Morning. Yeah." I heard his voice close, very close and I snapped open my eyes and looked up at him. He was smiling down at me his arms around me tightly. 'Fuck no!' I thought and tried to get out of his grasp. 'When did he..?' I thought still struggling to get away from him.

"Get away from me." I hissed.

"Your hair is so nice. Yeah." I heard him whisper. "Brunettes are always beautiful. Especially with brown eyes to go with them. Yeah." he continued. 'He's not letting go!' I thought almost growling.

He put his head near my neck and started to lick it again I shivered when he kept licking my neck. I felt him shift himself, but he still continued to lick my neck. He was lightly pushing me on my back, his leg started to slide up mine. He started to kiss my neck, nipping me every once in a while. I finally managed to push him off of me making him fall to the floor with a dull thud.

"What was that for, Neko. Yeah?" He asked as he rubbed his head.

"What the hell do you mean 'What was that for!'" I exclaimed as I sat up on the bed. "Wait. Did you just call me Neko?" I asked. He got up and looked down at me, I glared right back at him. He turned around and walked out the door. "Jerk." I muttered and looked around the room. Right beside me was a chair, and on that chair was the Akatsuki cloak, and a fishnet shirt, and dark pants. I stared at it, not sure what to make of it. I gave a sigh and got dressed in them. I tied my long brown hair in a low ponytail I then felt that I had cat ears on top of my head, I looked behind me and seen a black fluffy cat tail I shrugged and slipped on the cloak. I walked out of the room very annoyed that I was set up a room with 'Him' and that I had to wear this warm cloak I had my ears pinned back. Itachi was the first to greet me in the morning, other then the one in the room with Deidara. 'I wonder if it will be noticed if I killed him.' I thought referring to Deidara.

"Morning, Neko." Kisame said from behind me. I looked up at him, seeing his shark smile.

"Neko?" I asked still confused.

"Well of course." He said ruffling up my hair and he walked over to a couch and sat down. I raised a brow at them still obviously confused.

"Neko, we have training." Itachi said and started to walk out the door. 'Neko, again?' I thought and followed Itachi.

"Try not to get hurt, My Neko." Deidara called as soon as I closed the door.

"I'll murder him." I growled and looked up at Itachi. I seen a slight smirk on his face and he came at me at full speed, I ducked out of the way and fought back.

"Stay focused." I heard a growl and was still standing in the same place, unmoved. I looked around a bit confused. 'Wasn't I just fighting him?' I thought and looked back to Itachi. 'Shit!' I thought knowing what happened. "If I were your opponent, you would have been dead by now. All because you made a stupid move." he growled. "I'm here to prevent that." he said and started to show me how to use Genjutsu. It was like that all morning until after the sun was at it's fullest peek over head.

"Can I try it on my own now?" I asked. He nodded and did nothing, I used a simple one he taught me, one that doesn't use to much of my energy. After a moment, Itachi didn't move. I broke off the Genjutsu and he seemed to awake from something.

"Very good, although I don't think watching Kisame smile is very useful." he told me he wore an emotionless mask so I wasn't sure what he really thought of it.

"Are you kidding! That smile creeps me out every time I see it." I said with a slight smile.

"Oh does it?" Kisame said and I quickly turned around and seen his smile. I shivered hoping that he doesn't come any closer. "Anyways, it's time for our training." Kisame said as I looked at him. "No Genjutsu, only hand to hand combat." Kisame finished.

"Easy for you to say, you have the upper hand. You can practically eat me whole." I said he only smiled and I stepped back. Itachi was walking back into the base.

"Neko, get ready." he warned me and came at me. I took up my stance and blocked his hit, but the second one was right on. "Your block was perfect, but your stance is wrong." he told me and showed me to stand properly. 'Why are they doing this?' that question kept running through my mind all day. I wasn't sure why they did this, I wasn't even sure if I was really that valuable to them.

After an hour of him teaching me, he decided that it was time for a small match. 'I feel like I'm taking a test like the ones in school or something.' I thought and got into a perfect fighting stance for me to use on him. He charged at me first throwing his left arm back, I got ready to block it along with his right leg that will be thrown up after the left arm blew for a strike.

"Very nice, much better then before." he told me and I tried to attack him with a kick, he easily blocked it but he wasn't expecting me to throw myself into the air and kick him in the side of the head. "Nice, Neko. Your getting better." he smiled showing his teeth. Or should I say fangs, he was stepping back a little like he was dizzy or something.

"Yes, but I'm not ready yet. Besides you and that smile are creeping me out, that should be enough to send anyone running for the hills." I said "Or piss their pants." I muttered under my breathe. He only smiled, not showing his teeth this time. "That's also scary." I said taking a step away from him.

"We should head back in now. You've learned all you can for today." he told me and we started to walk back into the base. 'Wonder where Rexy is, I knew she was right beside me when this all happened. What happened to her?' I thought and started thinking of the events that happened yesterday. 'They are training me to use my power. What is my power? Hm, since I'm here may as well enjoy this...' I thought.

"How was your training, Neko?" Kakuzu asked.

"Can't wait for yours." I smiled. Kisame was in front of me and gave me a really toothy smile. I back up against the wall quickly.

"Does my smile really scare you?" he asked trying to be heartbroken, but a laugh just came.

"What can I say? You have a charm like a shark, with an electric eel on it's back." I said not moving from the wall. Kisame only smiled again and left the room.

I watched him leave making sure that he was really gone from my line of sight. 'Some reason, I just wanna sleep.' I thought and looked around the room, it was partly empty. Well it was empty. No one in sight. So I went and took a bath, and gone to my room to sleep. I seen that Deidara was sleeping in his own bed, I sighed in relief as I walked to my own, and was fast asleep. That training did the trick, I was sleeping like a log.

Again. I woke up to something warm, I was too tired to try to push him away or even get up. Wait. I can't get up. I slowly opened my eyes to find a sleeping Deidara on top of me. I found my strength and pushed him off of me, this time I did not push him on the floor.

Feeling his whole weight off of me I sat up I took in a breathe and slowly exhaled. I got up and started to slowly walk out the door, man can he sleep. I must have tripped over several things loudly and he still didn't wake up. 'So dark in here.' I thought, but what can I say, I never ate a thing all day yesterday. I was starving. I figured it was around midnight, and I didn't want to wait for hours just to get something to eat.

I went into a kitchen like area and went into the small fridge and made myself a simple sandwich. I finished it off quickly and went back to my room. Deidara was still sleeping. I looked over at his bed, and it was covered in random things.

"Pack rat." I whispered and crawled into my bed making sure to keep as far away from Deidara as possible.

I woke up, on something hard and cold this time. I sat up and looked around.

"How the hell did I fall on the floor?" I said and looked over at Deidara taking up my whole bed. "Oh. That's how." I said and got up stretching. I walked out of the room to find everyone up, except Deidara. I looked at all of them, Kisame and his creepy smile was the first thing that I saw.

"Morning, Neko." he smiled again.

"I hope this is a nightmare." I said looking at Kisame.

"Today, you'll be practising everything that me, and Kisame taught you." Itachi said coming up from behind me.

"Alright." I said and walked outside. I made sure that I did everything slowly so I'll be familiar with it in the further future. Kisame made sure I did that before we would start with the next move he would show me. He was strict with his training, if I did it wrong we would have to go through the whole exercise again until I got it right. 'At least it was useful.' I thought and realized that I made a mistake and did it all over again.

I didn't realize that Kisame, and Itachi was watching me from the tree lines, until I trapped one of them in my Genjutsu. Turned out to be Kisame. I didn't know he could even scream that loud. I released the illusion and looked down at Kisame.

"What did you show him?" Itachi asked looking at me.

"Squirrels attacking him." I said sheepishly. I heard Itachi chuckle and look down at his poor partner. We walked him back inside, and seen that everyone was looking at us.

"What happened? Did someone attack?" Kakuzu asked. Me and Itachi shook our heads. He looked confused and seen Kisame being supported by both of us. "What happened to him?" he asked.

"Best not to find out. I'd advise that he will stay away from a small creature with a fluffy tail." I said and we both walked Kisame to his room. "I guess that's it for practice?" I asked after we laid Kisame down.

"I think that would be wise." he told me. "Although, I don't think you'll have to deal with that creepy smile of his for a while." he added.

"How was I suppose to know you were out there?" I asked as we started to head out of the room.

"Maybe we should also teach you the basics." Itachi said.

"I guess your going to teach me, right?" I asked not at all hopeful. He only nodded and walked outside. "Damn, I was hoping for a little break." I said and followed Itachi out.

The next day I trained with Kakuzu, and Sasori. Even though Sasori's training was longer then Kisame's when we first started. I thought we were going to work through the night, until I got at least some of it right.

Kakuzu was no picnic either, he had me running for the hills every time I did something wrong. He was more scary then Kisame's smile. 'I'll consider this in my next Genjutsu training. I'll scare Itachi good with this one.' I thought as I continued to work with Kakuzu.

Sasori he got me a few times with his poison tipped blades, Kakuzu had to come out and heal me every time I got hit. It was well past midnight, and I was still working with Sasori. I manage to dodge his poison blades now, because I knew I wouldn't be able to do anything until morning.

"Brat pay attention!" he said and continued to rain down his puppets on me. 'Well at least I dodged them' I thought and manage to get past his puppets into a close range shot. Of course I was knocked down, and was pinned down.

"You need more practice, but I guess we shall turn in for the night." he said and put his puppets back and walked back to the base. 'Holly shit! He's more strict then Kisame.' I thought and walked back with him. I did the same thing each day, and night. Train all day, then eat, take a bath, and sleep. The same thing would repeat itself when I woke up the next day.

On some occasions I would practice, or train with Itachi for basics.

When I train with Deidara, it was always with the bombs, I couldn't even get close enough to lay one hit, he forbid me to use weapons also. So I just mainly dodged the bombs, and plan my escape route out of one of his mine fields. Some times it would be both. Luckily that I didn't lose any limbs.

Hidan's is what I dreaded the most. He would go on and on about Jashin, or make me sit still and be quiet while he prayed. Then when we finally started to train, he threw weapons at me, so I threw them back since he didn't forbid them in his training.

Thanks to Sasori's training, I hardly got a scratch on me.

Thanks to Deidara's training, I planed everything out, and I managed to trap Hidan in my Genjutsu all thanks to Itachi's training, same with the basics.

I was so glad for Kakuzu's training because I got myself caught with his scythe and was forced to heal myself. That went on for a month, until I could actually lay a finger on them.

Even Deidara, and Sasori. Of course I would always collapse when I got to them.

After all of that, I was granted one day's rest. No one was to bug me on this one day, of course I would always go out and practice after I've had my fair share of rest and sleep. And because of that, one of them would come out and train with me.

It only happened three times, only because I was used to training for a whole day without rest. It eventually got easier after each day, and time I would train with one of them. I've even got used to Deidara sleeping in my bed. He got used of me pushing him off.

Even one night, I found myself in his bed. Only because I slipped on his clay and got myself turned around. He gave me shit for messing up one of his clay sculptures. I made sure to keep away from his clay, from fear he'll blow me up one night. It didn't stop me from admiring it, from a far. Very far.

This morning, I stepped on one of his clay animals it made a very nice squish sound. Deidara Immediately got up and glared at me from behind. I had to admit, it was fun making him mad, but very dangerous.

"What did you just do?" he growled. I turned towards him trying not to show that I was scared out of my wits.

"I stepped on you clay bunny." I told him flatly. The next thing I knew he was bombing me, I got out of there safely, but I left Deidara in the room while he was still trying to bomb me. I looked over at the others and they tried not to laugh. My cloak was partly ripped, half of my hair was black with sot, and my face was just black with lines of an explosives that went up in my face my tail was fluffed up and twitching.

"Mess up one of, Deidara's sculptures?" Kisame smiled that creepy smile. I knew I would regret this after.

"Squirrels." I said and he immediately cowered behind Itachi after that one word. Deidara bombed the door, and I ran for my life.

He chased me outside and I ran for the trees, not even bothering to fight back. That was where I had my advantage, they all knew the forest was my territory. I had traps set everywhere, and I had a small base of my own where I can be alone, and also keep track of what traps have been sprung, each one labelled, and I knew where they all were.

I heard the first trap was activated and went to it slowly, keeping out of sight. Deidara was hanging upside down trying to get out of the trap. I cut him down, still staying out of sight. I watched him for a bit, waiting for what he might do next, stupidly he went on. I shrugged when he got caught in a web, I left him there and went to a near by waterfall. I had to get some relaxation from earlier. My nerves were on end, my tail never smoothed out nor stopped twitching.

"Neko! Neko, get me down! Yeah!" Deidara called, I ignored him for the time being. I walked under the waterfall into the running water falling down on me. I stayed like that for only five minutes. I managed to also wash my face from the explosives from earlier as well. I walked back to where I left Deidara, and seen that he was glaring at me. I walked over and cut him down, and reset the trap, and the other trap he got caught in not a moment later when my back was to him.

"Now you know the forest is mine." I told him, seeing that he was completely calm now after resetting the traps.

"You stepped on my bunny. Yeah." he said in a voice so low I could hardly hear, but my cat ears picked it up easily.

"Next time don't leave it on the floor." I partly growled. He looked up at me, first glaring.

"Watch where you step. Yeah." his voice giving off hints of anger.

"I'm not afraid to use my Genjutsu." I growled. Second...affection?

"Then use it. Yeah." he said coming closer to me. I moved back, knowing to well how he is when were alone.

"Fine." I said as I watched what his reaction would be. Last, was of course lust. I hate it when his mood changes quickly. It's starting to give me whiplash. He moved even closer to me, then collapsed. "Shit, now I have to carry him back." I said and stood up and picked him up 'Holly shit, he's heavy!' I thought struggling under his whole weight. I managed to carry him to the edge of my forest, that was where I met up with Itachi when I came out.

"What was it about this time?" he asked me.

"A bunny." I said and laid him down far from any known traps.

"He left it on the floor again, didn't he?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah. Annoying little thing." I said looking up at him.

"You start your missions tomorrow." Itachi told me before he went inside. I waited out there until Deidara regains consciousness. It was well past sun down, before he woke up. I was resting my head on his stomach looking up at the stars. I looked over at him, he of course was confused.

"Finally you wake up." I said and sat up.

"You...you used your Genjutsu. Yeah." he said sitting up himself.

"I told you I wasn't afraid to use it." I said.

"At least you went easy on me. Yeah." Deidara said grinning.

"Just be thankful it wasn't squirrels. Or Kakuzu's evil training." I told him.

"No Kisame's smile. Yeah?" he bugged. I shivered at the memory of it, those sharp teeth, the beady little eyes. "Cold, Neko. Yeah?" he asked a smile on his face.

"Let's just head in." I said and got up from my sitting position and started to head towards the base. 'Maybe it won't be that bad. For now.' I thought as I entered the base, Deidara right behind me. 'I just realized. I did a whole day without doing anything. Except run for my life this morning, then babysitting the knocked out missing nin. How exciting that was.' I thought the last part sarcastically. I didn't need to take a bath, I done that at the waterfalls, not to mention that my cloak was still wet from it, and that I was shivering most of the time. Due to my ninja training, I hid it pretty well if I do say so myself.

I slipped off my cloak and crawled into bed, Deidara was already in his bed. He didn't seem bothered at what I showed him in my Genjutsu. 'I wonder if something is up.' I thought and started to shiver again. I wrapped my blanket around me hoping that would help some. I started to think back at what he was doing, I was still shivering.

I've always thought that he done that for Kakuzu to punish me, for every time I messed up in one of his trainings. Then again, this whole month he's been like that. Even if I never messed up on Kakuzu's training. I was dragged out of my thoughts when Deidara got up a look of concern on his face. I realized that my teeth was chattering, and I was still shivering. The blanket didn't help.

He walked over to me and started to take off his shirt. He crawled into my bed under the covers, and held me against him. I didn't know what was going on, but I welcomed his warmth. After a few more minutes, I stopped shivering.

"Warm? Yeah." he whispered, I nodded and cuddled closer to him. I could hear his heart, it was beating fast. I suddenly realized what this was about, and blushed. 'Shit. How can I not realize this?' I thought finally figuring it out. 'How did I not notice?' I thought staring at his bare chest. 'Shit.' I kept repeating that word in my mind.

'Now I'm this close to him. It's almost like it was set up. Set up by a certain Uchiha.' I thought growling slightly. 'And Kakuzu. It was like they were in on it the whole time.' I thought and growled more. I felt Deidara shiver 'Maybe I should stop growling..' I thought. 'But god damn it all to hell! They set me up!' I thought yelling in my head. I held back the itching growl wanting to escape my throat.

"N-neko.." I heard Deidara stammered a whisper.

"Yes?" I asked blushing a little.

"Um.." he started. "C-ca-can you growl again." he said still stammering. 'He want's me to growl?' I thought shocked at his request. 'Is he embarrassed? He didn't say 'Yeah.' at the end of his sentence.' I thought but pushed that thought aside.

"Okay." I said and started to think of what Itachi, and Kakuzu did and growled. 'I'll get my revenge. Somehow.' I thought but my thought shifted to Deidara's request. 'Why did he ask?' I thought. I took my growl and played it back in my head. 'HOLLY SHIT IT SOUNDS LIKE I'M FUCKING PURRING!' I thought.

"N-neko.." I heard him stammer again, I can hear his heart pounding. 'What does he want now? Me to li..' I stopped the thought. "Can..can you lick me." he whispered. 'I knew it..I should just stop thinking all together.' I thought. I looked up at him, he had his eyes closed. 'So, he wants me to lick him.' I thought and moved up slightly and licked his lips. He gasped and moved back, staring at me wide eyed.

"What? You wanted me to lick you." I said and turned away from him, looking at the other wall. 'OMG! I can't believe I just did that!' I thought fan girl squeal in my head. 'Most girls would die, just to do that, back in my world.' I thought blushing. 'Actually there's a lot of things girls would do.. No don't start getting any ideas.' I thought trying to hold back a small giggle, I just stuck with a small smirk.

It was quiet for the rest of the night, I hardly got any sleep, because sparks behind me started to sound. Now, I didn't know if that was Deidara, and his art. Or if it was something else. I was kind of hoping it was his art, but even I didn't believe that.

The sun was rising, and I closed my eyes. I knew Deidara wouldn't move unless I did, and I knew that I had missions today. Yet, I just stayed there. So did Deidara. I then heard a rip, and I sat up immediately. So did Deidara, we both looked in the same direction.

"Shit. There goes my cloak." I muttered. Deidara just looked over at me and at my torn cloak that fell on the floor from the weight of the water that was still on it. I got up and walked over to the soggy mush and picked it up. I started to laugh, and I showed Deidara where it ripped. Then it just came apart in my hands. I laughed again, because it was just too funny.

"It just ripped. Yeah." Deidara stated.

"Yeah, and that's why it's funny." I said giggling. Deidara just stared at me.

"Shut the fuck up!" Hidan called banging on our door. I raised a brow and picked up my cloak and opened the door.

"Alright." I said and threw it in his face and slammed the door. Then I heard even more ripping from the other side. "Wow. I wore that thing down.." I said and sat down on Deidara's bed. We both waited for what Hidan might do. Either break down the door, or go tell Itachi.

Sure enough the door was broken down. He took one step in and slipped. I bit my tongue, but that didn't help and I started to laugh again. Itachi poked his head through our now broken door and looked at us. Hidan got up again and slipped. Again.

"I wasn't expecting a morning show. But I guess I wasn't expecting my cloak to just fall apart when I touched it, either." I said watching Hidan try and get up this time and stay up. I sat there smiling. "Oh and watch..to late." I said as Hidan finally managed to get up and not fall, only to step on one of Deidara's clay animals. It made a nice squish sound, and I retreated to the back of the room.

Deidara, flipped out and started using his bombs on Hidan. "Hm. Two bombings in two days." I said as I watched. The sight was so amusing, I just stood there and smiled. I actually forgot to laugh, seriously. Hidan started to beg me to stop, Deidara.

I just stood there as they ran around the room. I started to think of them in chibi form. Deidara throwing his bombs with one hand, and Hidan ducking his head after every throw. I stood here with cat ears, and Itachi was still in the broken door way looking at it all. Hidan finally got a brain and hid behind me. Since I wasn't going to do anything but watch them.

"And to think, this all started with my worn cloak." I said breaking the silence. This time Deidara started to laugh.

"What the fuck?" Hidan said looking at me then to Deidara.

"Deidara watch..again to late." I said as Deidara slipped on the small puddle and landed on his own clay sculpture. Then I remembered he was shirtless, and shifted my gaze to Itachi.

"Remember you have missions today, Neko." Itachi said and left.

"What the fuck." Hidan said and I growled, he ran out of the room like there was a lion chasing him. Only Hidan didn't like my growls, he knew that every time I growled it meant danger. To Deidara..I don't know, it made him shiver. Itachi, he got the worst illusion I could muster up. Kisame, to him it sounded like squirrels chattering. Kakuzu, well that's where I got the growl from. His sounded more deadlier. It didn't seem to bother Sasori, so I didn't even try. I watched Deidara get up and look at his now squished..Um. Well it looks more like a flat frog, then a flying bird. I walked over and took the clay and started molding it back into a flying bird again.

"It was you? Yeah. Your the one that made the bird? Yeah." Deidara said astonished. I nodded and finished one of it's wings and worked on the beak, then the tail, feet and finally the other wing. I added details to it as well. I gave it back to Deidara and walked out. Itachi gave me a new cloak, and I glared at it. 'Great, I have to break in a new one.' I thought and slipped it on.

"Neko, your coming with me." Hidan called, I only nodded.

"Damn it all to fucking hell." I growled as we were getting ambushed by six ANBU ninjas.

"Your fucking telling me." Hidan said and drew his scythe. "Come on mother fuckers! Bring it fucking on!" he called as the ANBU started to charge at us. I got ready for a hand to hand combat, while Hidan used his weapon. 'Cheater!' I thought and threw down two men and used my Genjutsu on them. I didn't know any Jutsu's yet, which was my downfall.

Hidan took care of the killing, while I stunned them. A few of them even got me before Hidan cut them off.

"Bad move." Hidan growled and I unleashed my furry on the rest, while Hidan just sat back and watched amused. I knocked them all out with ease. Hidan took care of killing them again while I sat back against a tree and watched him do a prayer.

"I actually don't mind this, I could use the rest anyways." I said and stayed quiet for the rest of his ritual prayer. I kept alert for anymore ANBU forces to come out, luckily none came out. Now that I kind of think of it, I think I became his favourite for these kinds of missions. A full two hours went by, and he finally got up.

"Alright, let's go." he called as I now opened my eyes and got up silently.

"How long did that take? Not that I'm complaining." I asked and started to walk beside him.

"Not long, it was a short prayer." he said as we walked the rest of the way in silence. We arrived in a small village and went into a weaponry shop. I didn't bother to ask, nor did I really care. I was enjoying being out of the Akatsuki base. "Here." Hidan handed me two blades. I looked at them and took them.

"These are for?" I asked starting to wonder now.

"It's for being a great student." he smiled and handed me two belts for the two blades. I slipped them through the loops in the sheathe and put the blades on my left, and right side.

"Thanks." I smiled and we both walked out my new blades hiding behind my cloak. When we were far enough from the village, I decided to take out my blades. They made a nice singing sound, followed by purring. I noticed that the blades hilts were black, and red. The tips of the blades and the edge were blue.

"It's laced with poison, the kind where blood actives it." Hidan told me as I looked at it more closely. "Best part is, you don't have to keep putting the poison on the blade, just clean it and put it back." He told me. I put the blades back and we started to walk again. 'Hidan, you just made me more dangerous.' I thought.

We got back at the Akatsuki base, and already I was sent out on another mission. This time it was with Master Sasori. We headed out again, I kept up with Master Sasori's swift pace easily. Again after a few hours into our mission we were attacked. I took off my cloak and started to attack with my new blades, they went down easily. I cleaned my blades and put them away. I walked back over to where I left my cloak and Master Sasori. I think he was a bit disappointed with how quickly I handled it.

"Don't want to keep people waiting. Besides, you can take the next ambush." I told him as I slipped on my cloak.

"Hn." he said and started to move again. Sure enough we were attacked again. I raised a brow at these ninjas and looked over at Master Sasori. I kept my word, and allowed him to take care of these ninjas. Master Sasori pinned one down and demanded to ask some questions.

"Say now, or 'Bloody Fang' will kill you, brat." Master Sasori called down at him. I stepped closer, attempting a low growl. 'Nice nickname Master Sasori.' I thought showing no emotion as I looked down at this young ninja.

"Never." the ninja growled deeply. I sighed and pulled out my purring blade. I held it up against his throat.

"Say now, or die from a single prick of my sword." I growled dangerously. Master Sasori gave a shudder of the growl. I knew he was acting. He refused. I took a swift glance at Master Sasori, he gave a nod. I just poked him lightly and put my blade back. He made a nice gurgling sound as his heart rate started to beat fast then stopped completely. "I warned him." I said and started to walk again.

"We have to get there now, don't slow me down." Master Sasori said and quickened his pace, I kept up nicely not complaining.

On our way back, of course we would run into trouble. I stayed back, letting Master Sasori do all the work. Until I was really needed. I was never needed when Master Sasori is with me. At least I showed him what I can do.

"You can take this one, brat." Master Sasori said as we came across two ANBU forces. I rolled my eyes and took off my cloak. I stepped forward and waited for them to attack. It seems like they were waiting for me, well that won't happen. I gave a slight growl.

"Your sure taking your fucking time." I growled loudly, and finally gave up waiting for them and came at them at full speed. They died swiftly. I walked over to Master Sasori, and he was holding out my cloak.

"You didn't use your swords." He noted. I took my cloak and put it on.

"Can't always depend on weapons." I said. "The first thing I was taught through your trainings." I said as we started to walk again.

"Your speed is incredible." He added.

"Gotta get away from, Deidara's bombs somehow." I mused.

"You also didn't used your Genjutsu." he kept going.

"Don't want to waste to much energy." I told him.

"You have short answers." he stated silently asking for no further conversation.

"Got it from Itachi." I added and went ahead of him.

"Finally back." I smiled ready for a nice long rest. I was about to walk through the door, but was stopped by the door itself. I fell backwards shocked for once that the door wasn't broken. Kisame, and Hidan started to laugh. The door suddenly opened to a fuming Deidara. Everyone else moved back while I stayed put.

"What the hell do you all want!" he called, obviously pissed.

"Nothing, I just ran into the door." I growled, knowing his weakness. He glared down at me then turned to storm back to his bed. I got up and walked in closing the door. "Stay on your side this time." I growled. I watched his shiver at my growls.

I looked around and seen so many mini animal sculptures. I raised a brow at them all. 'I know I won't get any rest.' I thought and walked out of the room, then went outside.

Luckily I bought some tools while Hidan wasn't looking. I stayed out there for a good five hours, and came back in with a large piece of wood in my grasp. I walked back into the room and told Deidara to get up and help.

"What do you want me to do? Yeah." He asked.

"Take that side." I said while I put it against the wall. I've already found the studs, and it didn't take long to put the home made shelf in. I picked up one of the mini animal sculptures and put it on the shelf. He realized what it was for and started collecting them all and placing them on it as well. I walked to my bed and collapsed there. Deidara started to detonate them, amusing himself. 'He's such a child.' I thought and fell asleep, it wasn't as peaceful as I thought it would be.

**System Terminated.**

**A Virus Detected.**

**System Shutting down...**

Here is a chapter to show that I haven't forgot this, and it's long^^; Also, I'll be starting something new, I will put down some lyrics of some songs, and you try to guess what the song is called, also if you get the auther of the song correct, there will be another chapter up soon!

Lyrics: Oh, and the award for the best lier goes to you (Goes to you) For making me believe that you could be faithful to me.

Good luck^^


	4. Out?

_Neko_

_Chapter 4_

_By Shadow Itachi SU_

**System Loading...**

**...**

**...**

**Document Upload Complete.**

"_Take that side." I said while I put it against the wall. I've already found the studs, and it didn't take long to put the home made shelf in. I picked up one of the mini animal sculptures and put it on the shelf. He realized what it was for and started collecting them all and placing them on it as well. I walked to my bed and collapsed there. Deidara started to detonate them, amusing himself. 'He's such a child.' I thought and fell asleep, it wasn't as peaceful as I thought it would be._

I woke up from a dream, shocked and a little confused. 'What the hell?' I thought remembering the dream. 'How in the world did that happen? Why did it happen?' I thought and looked around the room, Deidara was sleeping beside me in my bed. 'Was it a dream?' I thought and shook my head and walked out of the room as quickly as possible.

No one was up early this morning so I went outside to my forest. 'I shouldn't have dreamt that, I mean sure he's nice.' I thought as I walked through the forest until I heard the sound of the thundering falls. I gave a sigh and walked to it quickly. 'I wonder if...no' I shook my head.

I looked around a grassy clearing, a few colourful flowers dotted the area, a large pool of water was centred in the area. A large curtain of water fell over the pool, a slick cliff bordered the edge of the north side of the water. Trees surrounded the area protecting the peaceful place.

I walked over to the water and placed my cloak to the side, I walked behind the falls, where a shallow cave hid. Taking a deep breathe and stepping forward to a rock that separated from the small cave, I flattened my black cat ears as the water hit.

I was now standing on the rock, clear from the heavy liquid that now fell behind me. I sat down, crossing my legs so they were pretzel like on the rocks smooth surface. I closed my eyes and listened to the water coming down. My black fluffy tail, now soaked was wrapped around my waist twitching every now and then.

I stayed like that until the sun was shinning down on me and in my eyes. I opened them and looked around slightly. I stood up and looked down at the blue water, I smiled and dove in. I was under the water, and I opened my eyes since I closed them when I hit the liquid. I was surrounded by smooth rocks, and a few fish seemed to fly by me as they went with the current in the river. I swam back up to the surface, taking a deep breath of air. I flipped my hair to the side and looked around as I waded in the pool. I looked up at the falls and smiled 'It would be so cool to jump from that.' I thought and swam back to the edge of the pool where the dirt, and grass waited for my arrival. Heaving myself up, I flopped on my back welcoming the warmth of the sun. My long sleeve shirt, and my blue pants were soaked, and they clung to me like a second skin. I felt my neck for a familiar object, what I found was a soft string my hand trailed down that to find it tied to a hard stone. I lifted it up and found the soft string to be deer hide, what the hide was tied to was a crystal with the tip of it purple. I smiled at the object, I remembered my grandmother gave it to me when I turned 15. It has almost been a year since I joined with the Akatsuki. I've been training with them for that long, and I survived through all that. I wasn't looking forward to going back to my old life. I like it here. Even though I was treated like a pet with them. Being patted on the head, being talked to about their lives. I didn't mind, even though they are S-class criminals, they still have a heart. Kisame, he's the one that treats me like a pet. Deidara would always wonder where I was, and come barging in Kisame's room and find him talking to me about his day. Itachi would be holding me, touching my cat ears. Every time he lightly touched a hair on my ears, they would flick.

We all looked up and seen that Deidara was fuming, I would fold my ears back at him and my tail would fluff up and start twitching. It showed I was irritated with him, when he saw that he walked out slamming the door behind him. I don't know why but Itachi seems to like my fluffy tail. He would always start smoothing out my fluffy tail after that, leaving my ears alone. I was thankful for that, because it was starting to bug me. I went back to Kisame talking about his day, it would always involve killing people. I didn't mind much, even thought I was always uncomfortable with the subject. I killed a few people myself, but I would stay quiet after it. I had to hide what I was really feeling. What I always felt was sickness, fear, and I was always shaking. Under the cloak would be my twitching tail all fluffed up. The first time I made a killing was on my second mission with Master Sasori, after that he did all the killing. I was glad for that, but what I wasn't that happy about was the dead bodies he left behind. I was shocked, scared, and it left the same sickness. When we got back, I went out to the falls and sat under it. I sat there crying, shaking, and hoping that the blood on me would leave my skin. It didn't it left an invisible stain, that burned. When I got back, I hid under the cold, emotionless mask. I didn't admit it though, I was glad Deidara was there when I woke up. This morning though. This morning was more different then the others. All because of that stupid dream.

'Why did it have to be Deidara?' I thought and I opened my eyes, when I realized I had them closed the whole time after I looked at my crystal. The sun was over head, and I sat up. I looked around me only hearing the sound of the waterfall. 'Shit! How long have I been here?' I thought and got up quickly and went over to where I left my cloak. My clothes weren't that dry, but dry enough not to get me sick. 'Shit! I left myself in the open! I could have been attacked!' I thought and dove for the trees. 'Shit! How stupid, it could have been a trap!' I thought and started to move cautiously through my forest. I kept my eyes and ears alert for any sign of movement, or other people waiting in the shadows of the tall trees. I shadowed myself in with my surroundings, and made sure my steps were like the rustling of the trees when the wind moved past them. 'Itachi's going to get mad at me. I just know it.' I thought as I made it out of the forest into the small clearing where I found the base hidden. I walked over to it and went in. It was so dark in here now, I could hardly see my own hand in front of me.

"Where have you been?" an icy cold voice sound behind me.

"I was out." I said as I lowered my head.

"You could have been killed." his voice was the same.

"Sorry, Itachi." my ears started to drop, and my tail was still.

"Get out of my sight, you have disappointed me." he said harshly and I retreated to my room quickly. When he gets mad, I made sure I stayed as far away from Itachi as I possibly could.

"Neko? Yeah." a familiar voice said. I looked up slightly, it was still dark for me, but I knew I was leaning against the door. I didn't say anything. "Neko, you okay? Yeah." he asked.

"Just.." I tried to think for the right word. "Tired." I said and walked over to my bed when some of my sight returned to me. I sat down looking at the floor 'Shit! That was so stupid of me!' I thought as Itachi's words ran through my head when we first started training.

"Stay focused! If I were your opponent, you would have been dead by now. All because you made a stupid move. I'm here to prevent that." I gritted my teeth at the thought. 'What I just did was unforgivable. After all that he taught me, all that hard work would have been for nothing. All because I made a stupid move.' I thought clenching my hand into a ball. 'Shit!' I growled in my head. I suddenly felt arms around my waist, and a head resting on my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I said trying to keep myself from growling out the words in anger.

"Nothing. Yeah." his voice whispered, his lips moving against my neck as he spoke. I sat there in silence, ignoring his breath on my neck. "Your tail stopped twitching. Yeah." he said still in whisper. I kept myself from growling. "So, is there a reason you said my name in your sleep? Yeah." he asked. I froze, I wasn't even daring to breathe, my eyes wide staring at nothing but the wall. 'I said his name?' I thought. 'Shit.' I thought, it was also my favourite word for today.

"Deidara, get up. We have a mission." Master Sasori's voice sounded after banging on the door.

"I'll talk to you later. Yeah." Deidara said to me after kissing my neck and leaving out the door. 'Shit.' I thought and laid down on the bed. 'I can't believe it.' I thought then Naruto's favourite word ran through my head making me feel even worse. 'Not helping, Naruto!' I growled. '**Oh deary, It's nothing to be ashamed of.**' a purring male voice sounded. 'What the?' I thought and sat up and looked around. '**Hm**' it sounded like a laugh. '**I'm not out there. Only in here, your head.**' he cooed. 'Who are you?' I asked trying to stay calm. '**Forgive me, Deary. I'm known as Coyote.**' he purred again. 'Coyote? Then your a dog in my head?' I thought. '**No, Deary. I'm a cat.**' he stated. 'A cat?' I thought confused. 'Coyote must be his name.' I thought to myself. '**Correct.**' he said. 'I feel stupid.' I thought. '**Hm hm.**' he laughed? Again. '**Deary, it's normal for you to dream of something like that. You don't need to be ashamed of it.**' he purred. 'Easy for you to say.' I growled. '**Oh stop purring at me.**' he kindly scolded. '**Here's something on him, he's been having the same kind of dream.**' I was shocked. Honestly I didn't know what to say out loud or mentally. Even my favourite word didn't seem fitting to that.

'**I shall take my leave, until then Deary.**' Coyote purred and...Left?

"Neko-Sempai! We have a mission." an excited voice sounded on the other side of the door. "Tobi's excited! Tobi can't wait to leave!" The voice started to move away from the door. I slipped on my twin blade swords. The one's I got from Hidan, and slipped on my cloak and headed out of the room.

"Alright, Tobi." I sighed and walked over to the room where we would get a brief of the mission. 'Of all people to get paired with, it had to be Mardara.' I thought as we both entered the room where Learder-sama sat.

"You two will make your way to Kohona, and take an important scroll. It's heavily guarded, be careful. Neko, this shouldn't take long for you, but with Tobi it will take at least a weeks to complete this mission. Maybe even an extra week will be involved." Pein said and dismissed us. We disappeared in a cloud of smoke...well I did, Tobi used the door. I waited outside for him. It was starting to get dark, my tail started to twitch in anticipation. Tobi arrived outside and I nodded to him and we started to move.

'**Well Deary, how will this mission turn out to be?**' Coyote asked purring. 'Heavily guarded, means lots of ninja's that are in the way. I don't intend on killing them, but if they keep giving chase, then I'll kill as few as possible. If they won't give up, then kill them all and take shelter in a near by village. Tobi will alert me of any dangers, and since I never seen him fight, I'm not sure on how well he will handle this himself. Yet, he always sees me fighting, trying to protect him from harm. Even though I know he can take care of himself since he's Mardara. But, I can't let him know it.' I thought out the plan to Coyote further as we made our way to Kohona.

'**Yes, how smart you are. But Deary, you won't have enough energy to fight all those ninjas in such a short time.**' Coyote noted. 'True, but I can use my Genjutsu if things get that tight.' I thought. 'Let me think this through, please be quiet for a bit.' I thought and started on some plans on how this mission will go.

"Neko-Sempai. Tobi thinks it's time to rest. It's almost sunrise, we want to travel by night do we not?" Tobi asked.

"Yes, of course Tobi. Thank you." I said as we came across a cave to our right. 'Wow, he sure knows how to time everything just right.' I thought we camped there until the sun was descending behind some mountains. "Tobi, time to go." I said shaking the sleeping Tobi on my shoulder.

"Ten more minutes." he moaned and tried to turn to his side, which failed because he fell on the hard floor.

"No, time to go." I said as I got up. "Tobi, stop scolding the cave and let's go." I said as I turned to see him saying 'Rock, Tobi is a good boy!' he was shaking his finger at the cave.

"But Neko-Sempai! Tobi.." I cut him off.

"Let's go, I know your a good boy. But all good boys also needs to listen to their Sempai's as well." I told him. After that he ran up to me ready to leave. 'This can't possibly be Mardara.' I thought and started my way towards Kohona with Tobi behind me.

After three days of travelling we finally made it to our destination. The sun was now rising and Tobi was tired from our travellings. I was too, so we took shelter in a near by cave and waited out the sun. I had first watch, Tobi was to take the second after we ate. I woke up before Tobi would say anything about the sun going down.

"Alright, let's move." I said to him, he would always jump when ever I did that. I would always figure he's planning something, or acting. I'm not sure which. We jumped the walls and headed to the most heavy guarded place in that village. The Hokage's tower. We entered silently and swiftly. It was a little trickier then I thought, chakura alert systems were around the window's, and existing doors. Luckily I knew how to break in without being detected. All teenager's my age knew how to break in and out of their own houses. But this was a little different then lifting up a window, or sneaking out the back door, and jumping a fence or two. I had Tobi try the door, while I went for the window. I also told him if he get's in first, he would have to be careful of other traps that would be set in the building and try to find me and let me in. I have no clue how he did it. But he managed to get in first, and evade all traps, and let me in before I got to the first window. He told me to look out for the traps, and hidden camera's, but I knew he got through them with ease by using his Sherigan. I on the other hand had to be careful. We finally made it to the heavily guarded room, ANBU men were there watching each corner carefully. 'Maybe my Genjutsu will work.' I thought and tried. No such luck. 'Damn, Tobi must be having the same problem. He's clenching his hand.' I thought watching the one below me. My gaze shifted to the ninja's.

"Quiet tonight." one of them spoke. I raised a brow 'ANBU never speak.' I thought as I listened. "Let's move in." he said again and all four of them walked into the room. I looked around and seen that the real ANBU were hanging on the wall red strikes raced down from them. 'So I see, half our work is done.' I thought. Tobi was already moving forward to the room. I followed pursuit keeping alert for anymore that might pop up. Tobi kept watch, while I went in for the scroll. I've also noticed that the four men haven't showed up in my view yet. I had to be cautious for the rest of my mission. I picked up shuffling, but they were on the other side of the room 'So many shelves.' I thought as I searched for my scroll. 'There!' I thought and took it in my hand, taking a quick glance around I started for the door.

"Hey! Who are you!" I heard someone near where Tobi is. 'Shit!' I thought and stopped. Tobi started to whine, as I waited in the darkness.

"Your an Akatsuki, where's your partner?" one sneered. I was behind them now and I took out my purring sword and slashed at their backs.

"Right here." I purred and cleaned my sword quickly. "Let's go Tobi, we have what we need." I said and we started moving, that was when an alarm sounded. "Faster!" I called as we raced for the window. To late, it was blocked by six ANBU men. 'Shit.' I thought as I stopped in my tracks. Tobi was turning to go the other way as I had a stare down with one of the men.

"Were surrounded!" Tobi called and clung to my cloak.

"Hang on to this." I said to him and passed him the scroll and I slipped off my cloak and let it fall to the ground.

"You can't defeat them! There's to many!" Tobi called taking the scroll. My ears flattened and my tail puffed up and started twitching.

'**Deary listen to the poor boy.**' Coyote purred. 'No, we have to make it out of here.' I thought.

"Tobi, I'm going to create an opening. When I've done that run." I told him and took out my purring swords.

"Bloody Fang." someone gasped.

"Didn't think you would strike here." someone called from behind me. I growled and went for the window quickly. I ducked and thrust my blade up to one of them into the stomach and slashed another, while kicking the one to my right. I took the blade's out of the bodies and went for another, mixing it with my Teijutsu. I made an opening, and Tobi quick ran, taking my cloak with him. I fought off the rest and headed out myself. I knew Tobi got passed easily, he always did. I noticed that a lot of ANBU forces were out now, so I used my Genjutsu on them. I jumped over the gate with ease and headed for our safe place where I mentioned we meet if we got in trouble. I've also told Tobi to set up some traps there when he got there. I wasn't sure if they were going to be sloppy, or nicely place, all I was counting on was that they would stop chasing me. I got the the place, and Tobi was in the darkest corner covering himself with my cloak, shaking slightly.

"Tobi, your okay." I sighed and looked out to the trees listening.

"Neko-Sempai." Tobi said coming out of hiding. "Tobi was worried you wouldn't make it." he was crawling towards me.

"I'm fine Tobi, we have to keep moving now." I told him. He handed me my cloak as I finished washing my blades and sheathing them. I took the cloak and slipped it on, we started moving. 'It's been six days now. Three days to get back, one day to fend off the ninjas. Yeah, almost two weeks we would get this done.' I thought as we moved silently through the trees.

"Neko-Sempai." Tobi called me out of my thoughts. "It's almost sunrise, we should rest." he sounded worried. We stopped by a cave, it was deeper. 'Damn, he knows how to time everything.' I thought.

"Alright." I said and walked into the cave Tobi had walked into. He already made himself comfortable, and started to sleep. I took up watch, and set up some traps. Without realizing it, I was asleep.

'**Wake up Deary.**' Coyotes voice sounded. I woke up and noticed that some rustling could be heard. I slowly turned to a sleep Tobi and nudged him roughly. I turned to the rustling, and stayed quiet. Tobi held my cloak as he looked out.

"Why are there so many of them out! Yeah!" I heard a familiar voice. I gave a sigh.

"Deidara-Sempai!" Tobi came out and towards where he heard the voice. "Neko-Sempai!" I heard him say.

"Don't tell me you got caught in a trap!" I called as I went over. Deidara was helping Tobi down while Master Sasori just watched. I took a quick glance around making sure that were the only ones here.

"Tell me, brat. Were you the one that sent so many ANBU forces out?" Sasori asked.

"Part of a mission." I stated as I helped Tobi up. "Still have the scroll?" I whispered in his ear.

"Yes, Tobi has it right here. Tobi never let it out of his sight." he told me. I nodded and headed back to the cave. Tobi followed, along with Deidara, and Master Sasori.

"Why so many, brat?" Master Sasori asked.

"This thing must have been important if they sent so many. Yeah." Deidara put in.

"Oh it was! Tobi thought Neko-Sempai wouldn't make it out alive." Tobi said, while I stayed quiet. "Tobi wasn't sure if Neko-Sempai was dead, until she came to our special meeting place." Tobi went on. My ears twitched slightly out of annoyance. I was still on look out, so I just listened to the noise outside rather then listen to the talking people behind me. 'No doubt about it, he's probably telling them how we entered, and escape the place.' I thought and shifted my gaze to some rustling. I held up my hand quickly, and everything was quiet. I slowly put myself in a crouching position, as the noise got closer. I undid my cloak as I got ready to spring, slashing my sword to the enemy. The noise ceased a few times for a moment or two then moved. I then heard something off in a distance, that to was coming closer to us. 'Shit, did they find us already?' I thought.

"No sign of 'Bloody Fang' or her accomplice. They might have escaped with two others and fled the lands." some said. It sounded like Naruto?

"Well keep looking. Dobe!" Sasuke said. 'What the hell?' I thought as I listened on.

"Fine. Hey there's a cave up ahead, let's check it out." Naruto said and the sound of his foot steps coming closer then stopped as something sprang up, and a loud yell was heard. We took that opportunity and ran to a safer location. We... I mean I ran into something with pink when I looked back to make sure Tobi was following me. He wasn't, just when I was turning around that was when I ran into Sakura. Yup, she screamed nice and loud, loud enough for the other three to make their get away while I was caught by Naruto, and Sasuke. I flattened my ears, and my tail fluffed up and twitched irritably.

"Kakashi, we found 'Bloody Fang'." Sasuke reported as he took my hands and roughly tied behind my back. I growled, but said nothing as I glared up at the three. 'Great! Just great!' I thought.

"Aw, she's just a kitty cat!" Naruto said reaching out to pet my head. I snapped my teeth at him, as he pulled his hand away quickly.

"Careful, she's wild." Sasuke said.

"Do you think, she's lost?" Sakura said.

"Take a closer look. She's an Akatsuki." Sasuke said pointing at my cloak. His hand was to close to my mouth so I bit him. "Ouch!" he said pulling his hand away from my grasp and rubbing the wound. I only growled at them.

"So," a new voice behind me sounded. "This is the dangerous 'Bloody Fang'." It was Kakashi. I only growled.

"Aw, it sounds like she's purring!" Sakura reached out to pet me. 'Don't they ever learn!' I thought and growled out loud. Her hand was still coming closer to me so I bit her's as well. "Ow!" she complained. I folded my ears back, still glaring. A hand roughly patted my head, and I growled. I couldn't do anything about it since the owner of the hand was behind me, and holding me down.

"Well, let's get her back to the village." Kakashi said and picked me up bridal style. I could have ripped out his throat, but the thought of blood made me stop. I was carried back to their village to the Hokage's tower. I was place in front of...no fucking way! Minato! I stared up at him confused and shocked at the same time. Up because I was on the floor sitting there.

"Ah, yes. 'Bloody Fang' is it not?" he asked me. I twitched my ear. "Is that a yes?" he asked I twitched my ear again. "Not talking, huh?" he asked as he gave a sigh. I only twitched my ear again. "Are you comfortable in those ropes?" he asked me. I growled at him and folded my ears back glaring at him. "Untie her." he said and Kakashi untied me. I held my sore wrists, and used my medical jutsu on them.

"Wow." Sasuke said as he stared at me. I growled folding my ears back at him. "She's not going to do anything?" Sasuke asked Kakashi.

"If she was, she would have used her two swords on us when we untied her." Minato said. I forgot that my cloak was open and my swords proudly showed themselves. I took them off and threw them on the floor in front of the Hokage. To the ones behind me thought I was going for my swords until Minato held up his hand to stop them. I wasn't going to put up a fight with him there. I would have been killed on the spot.

"She's still not talking." Sakura said sadly. 'What in the world are they waiting for?' I thought as I sat there on the floor.

'**I don't know Deary. Maybe they need you for something. Ask them.**' Coyote said to me. 'Hell no, I ain't talking.' I thought and waited for them.

"So, it's like that. 'Bloody Fang' how would you like to join us?" Minato asked me. I raised a brow and gave him a look 'Do I have a choice?'. "If you did, the other choice would have been death." he said to me. I folded my ears back at the word 'Death'. "So, you'll join?" he asked. I sighed and looked down in defeat.

"Hn." I said agreeing.

"Welcome aboard." he said happily.

"What! Your just going to let her become one of the Hidden leaf ninjas!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"She's and S-class criminal!" Sakura protested.

"From the one that tried to pet me." I mumbled as quietly as I could as I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, if she was looking to kill us off, she would have done that already." Minato stated. "Besides, she has information on the Akatsuki." he added. I looked up at growled at him. Kakashi walked up and patted me on the head, I quickly stood up and held his wrist threatening to break his arm. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Minato stood up and in a defensive position. I let go taking a step away from Kakashi. I was no match for all of them, I could take down Naruto and Sakura easily. Sasuke would be a bit difficult, along with Kakashi. Minato was a different story. I was sure going to be killed if I attacked them now. I didn't want to play with my life right now, I wanted to figure out what they want from me first. The Akatsuki was one of them, I wanted to know of the other reasons.

"Careful," Naruto said, then I felt something over my neck and I jerked away quickly but was caught in a collar attached to a leash. I looked up at Minato whom was holding the other side of the leash. I folded my ears back, and frowned. I was never on a collar before, so I was confused.

"I'll take her home." Sakura said happily. Minato nodded as he smiled. He handed the leash to Sakura and tugged lightly on it, wanting me to follow her. I wasn't moving. She tugged harder, but I stayed where I was. She growled and started pulling me with all her might. I pulled back, where ever she was taking me I wasn't going. "Your coming home with me and that's final!" she said pulling harder. I was starting to slide on the floor, I clutched the leash and yanked her back making her lose her balance. I stepped back and glared at Sakura.

"Hm, I think she might be a handful for you Sakura. Naruto already has a cat, so no. Kakashi...no. Sasuke, how about you take her." Minato said, I looked at Sasuke and glared at him. He returned my glare, and I smiled. I don't think he liked my smile, no one did.

"Fine. I'll take her." Sasuke growled and took my leash. He yanked on the leash and started moving back, I followed him a frown on my face, and ears folded back and a twitching tail. He looked at me confused and pulled on the leash, I obediently followed. 'Damn it!' I thought looking at him, he raised a brow at him and started walking out the door. I followed him without resisting his hold.

'**Why him Deary?**' Coyote asked me. I think it would be okay to let him know about Sasuke's past. So I showed Coyote how Sasuke lived then when his clan wasn't slaughtered by Itachi and how he lives now.

'**Oh, I see. Do you think you might change his mind about revenge?**' Coyote asked me. 'Maybe, it's worth a try.' I thought as I followed Sasuke. I got a lot of people staring at me, maybe because of my cloak gave me away. 'They must be thinking 'Sasuke caught an Akatsuki'.' I thought as I walked behind him. 'Hm, Sasuke looks 16. Didn't he leave to train with Orochimaru? And was Naruto wearing a Chunin vest? Sakura looked like she was wearing one as well. What is going on?' I thought as I seen Sasuke wearing a vest. 'He's a Chunin? He's here? Minato is also here as well?' I thought looking at him.

'**This time line has changed. Has it not? Maybe it has something to do with you.**' Coyote suggested. 'Maybe. I can't be sure though.' I thought and tilted my head slightly.

"Sasuke-Kun!" an annoying voice of Ino called out to him. I growled folding my ears back.

"Wish I can do the same!" Sasuke said to me.

"Oh my what do you have?" Ino said looking at me. I growled glaring at her. "Oh she's purring!" she said reaching a hand out to me. Sasuke knew what I would do, when her hand got to close to me, so he said nothing. Her hand was close to biting rage, and I done nothing but move away from her. "Your so cute!" her voice rang in my ears and I flattened them. She tried to pet me again, and I bit her growling not letting her hand go. "Owowowowowow!" she said tying to pry me off her hand. I bit harder only to be yanked back by Sasuke. I let her go and stumbled back a few steps. I growled at Ino my ears still folded back.

"Leave her alone!" Sasuke told me harshly, I kept my glare and stopped growling.

"Mean cat!" Ino said and stormed away.

"I owe you one." Sasuke said and I flicked my ear. He started going home again.

"See! That's the cat over there!" Ino's annoying voice sounded as we passed by her. I turned my gaze over to her and seen Shikamaru, and Choji. I raised a brow at them stopping.

"Hey! Why did you stop!" Sasuke said and I looked over to him and back to the three and started moving again. "Your one weird cat." he noted and arrived at his house in only a few minutes. He opened the door and went in, I followed him in and he closed the door. I looked around the area 'Looks so...clean. Like no one even lives here.' I thought. "Bathroom, kitchen, living room." he pointed to said rooms. I flicked my ear waiting for him to take the leash off. "Your not going to bite me are you?" he asked hesitant. I flicked my ears twice. He moved his hand forward, I stayed still. He took off my leash and looked at me for a moment. I walked to the living room and curled up on the couch. Before I knew it I was asleep

'**Deary, wake up. Sasuke is calling you.**' Coyote's voice told me, and I opened my eyes to find everything brilliantly lit. I shut my eyes quickly and opened them again. I sat up and looked around. "Finally your awake." Sasuke said from the kitchen. I looked over to him keeping my silence. "Are you going to talk yet?" he asked me. I flicked my ear, and twitched my tail. 'In time Sasuke. In time.' I thought and walked over to him wondering what he's doing. He was making dinner, and I watched silently. 'Hm. He's nervous of me watching him.' I thought and walked out of the kitchen wanting to explore. "Stay out of my room." he called out to me. I flicked my ear and walked out to the back door, and looked out in the garden. 'Wow.' I thought and sat down listening to the familiar sound of running water. It was more softer, and it didn't hurt my ears that much, not like the waterfalls at all. I gave a silent sigh just listening to it.

'**Peaceful here. Oh Deary, Sasuke is calling you again**' Coyote said and I took a side glance at Sasuke. "Dinner's almost ready." he told me. I flicked my ear and looked out in the back yard once more before going back inside. "Do you ever take that cloak off?" he asked me. 'Wow, he's chatty.' I thought as I looked at him. "Well do you?" he asked again. 'Guess if figured out my ear flick.' I thought and flicked my ear twice. "You should." he said and finished eating and washed his plate and walked to his room. I finished my dinner and did the same he did with his plate. I walked over to the coat rack and hung up my cloak and sat down at the couch again. My tail was fluffed up and twitching at the sound of a bath running. I folded my ears back and looked to the side where the back door was. 'Should I make a run for it? Pein must have realized that I haven't come back with the others and they must have reported that I was taken.' I thought starting to worry if they will come to Kohona to take me back.

'**Deary, Sasuke is calling you.**' Coyote told me. I looked over to Sasuke and told me to take a bath. I flicked my ear and my fluffed up tail twitched twice. He raise a brow at me and went over to where he kept my leash. I folded my ears back, and growled lightly. My tail was starting to wave back and forth. "Well go." he growled at me. I twitched my ear and my tail twitched twice as I got up and walked to the bathroom to take a bath. I finished quickly and walked over to the couch, where a pillow and blanket lay. I stared at it my tail twitching. "Your tail looks so soft." Sasuke said, and I turned around to look at him. "Can I touch it?" he asked. I lifted my tail to the side out to him. He walked over kneeling down smoothing out my tail. He watched it twitch every now and then. He held my tail to his face closing his eyes. "So soft." he murmured and let go quickly and walked to his room. "Night." he called over his shoulder and closed his door. I walked over to the couch and cuddled up in the blankets.

'**Deary, time to get up.**' Coyote told me and I opened my eyes, it was still dark, but I got up and folded the blanket and walked over to the bathroom to fix my hair and my tail. I then walked out and went in the back yard. I sat there listening, waiting for the sun to rise. I heard Sasuke calling for me so I went back in the house. He held a leash in his hand, and I folded my ears back but walked over to him anyways. He attached the leash to me and I put on my cloak and followed him out. We were heading back to the tower.

"Ah, Sasuke. No problems having her around?" Minato asked.

"Nope." Sasuke said as I stood behind him slightly. Sakura, and Naruto were with him.

"Good. You will look after her for a while longer. She seems to trust you more." Minato said. 'Of course, Sakura is still fan girl over Sasuke. Naruto is still annoying, Sasuke is the only one that is quiet.' I thought.

"Why didn't she come with me, and only went with you?" Sakura said pouting. I growled at her, and was silenced by Sasuke yanking the collar. I folded my ears back as I waited.

"Who knows." Sasuke said. Sakura stayed quiet for the rest of the meeting. When it was time to leave Sasuke gave me a pat on the head when Sakura left.

"'Bloody Fang' let me have that cloak, and give you this vest. It's more suited for you." Minato said. I folded my ears back but gave him my cloak. I slipped on the vest and looked up at him. "Looks good on you." He said and I stuffed my hands in my pockets of my pants and followed Sasuke out.

"Keep saving me from those two and we will be just fine." Sasuke said, and I only flicked my ear and twitched my tail. 'Kid knows how to read me.' I thought as I followed him home. Ino, and Sakura left him alone, as long as I was with him. We walked around town to pick up some food, and do some training. I looked up and seen something white in the sky. 'Deidara!' I thought as I watched the clay bird. "And what are you looking at?" Sasuke asked. "Spot a bird and want to catch it?" he asked as I looked over at him. He was smirking, my ear twitched. "Then why don't you?" he asked. "Waiting for it to land?" he asked and I twitched my ear. I looked up in the sky again, Deidara was gone. I gave a slight growl and looked back at Sasuke smirking at me and he went back to training. I watched how he trained, and it made me confused. I tapped him on the shoulder and showed him to do it properly. He followed me now, I taught him how to take it slow.

'**So your training him now Deary. Wonder what he's going to use it for?**' Coyote asked himself. 'Don't know, I just hope it's for a good cause.' I thought as I showed him more moves.

"Who knew you would know how to fight." Sasuke mused. I growled and folded my ears back. "Alright, no need to growl." he said and took the leash. "Hm." he stood there looking at me. I folded my ears back and growled again. "I was just wondering how you can fight with a cloak. I mean, it's weird." he said. My tail twitched to tell him to keep talking. "You don't look like a fighter." he said. "How did you learn those moves? You even knew how to fight like an Uchiha." he said. My tail swished back and forth, I was growing impatient. "Fine, let's go." he said and started heading back to his house, me following him. 'Some how I became his body guard.' I thought as Sakura, and Ino kept far away from us.

"Sasuke! Sasuke over here!" Naruto called. Sasuke looked over at me his eyes begging that I protect him from Naruto as well. I flicked my ear twice. 'Your on your own.' I thought and looked over at Naruto. "Oh... Hi... um." Naruto said to me. I just nodded to him and looked away. "Did you name her yet?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"No, I'm waiting for her to talk and give me her name." Sasuke said. I can feel that he rolled his eyes. I looked up in the sky again and seen Deidara's clay bird. My tail started to swish in anticipation as I watched him circle once and leave, my tail stopped as I watched him leave. "Bird fly away?" Sasuke asked me, I looked over at him and he was smirking at me. I flicked my ear and looked over at Naruto. 'He was still here?' I thought, he grinned at me and looked over at Sasuke and started talking again.

"Let's go get something to eat. I'm starved!" Naruto said. 'Let me guess. Ramen?' I thought looking at him then at Sasuke. I flicked my ear and twitched my tail at his silent question saying 'If you want to.' and he gave a sigh.

"Fine, I'm kinda hungry myself." Sasuke said, and I heard his stomach growl.

"Great!" Naruto punched the air upwards, and started to head to his favourite place. I followed Sasuke, I looked around the area trying to get used to the place. 'I don't like staying here. I want to go back to the Akatsuki base.' I thought and gave a light sigh. We arrived at the place and Naruto ordered his ramen, Sasuke did the same and ordered for me, since I wasn't going to talk. When mine arrived I glared at it wondering if it was alive.

"Your not afraid of it now, are you?" Sasuke asked, I just kept glaring at it, and for an instant I thought it winked at me. I pushed it away and gave it to Naruto, who accepted it gratefully. "Your not getting anything else, you know that right." Sasuke said. I flicked my ear and waited for him to finish.

"Look, it's 'Bloody Fang' what's she doing here?" I heard someone whisper. I held up the leash to show them I was no threat. "A leash?" the same man said.

"Look at who's holding her leash." someone else said. "It's Sasuke Uchiha." More whispers were heard.

"Your not mad that they are talk down on you?" Sasuke asked me. I flicked my ear twice. "You sure? Your just going to let them do that?" I flicked my ear once. "You don't care?" he asked and I flicked my ear again. Sasuke shrugged and finished up. We started our way back to his house again, he on the other hand was proud that he decided the keep me at his place. People were praising him, a left and a right. He would just shrugged and keep moving. Someone threw a tomato at me and I ducked out of the way, and it hit Sasuke in the back of the head. He looked to see who threw it and seen me crouched down, I stood up and another tomato was being thrown at me. I side stepped it and it went past Sasuke. That was the downfall. "You know, if you weren't a S-class criminal. People might have respected you." he told me as I dodged another tomato. I just shrugged. 'It's my downfall.' I thought as we started moving forward again. He kept me in front this time, since he didn't want another fruit thrown at him and land in his hair. "Hey, look a bird." Sasuke pointed out, my tail started to swish at the sight of it. I've loved chasing birds back at the base. "No." he told me sternly and yanked me back just when I was about to spring forward.

"Aw. Poor kitty didn't catch the poor birdie." someone called mocking me. I folded my ears back and frowned. I put my hands in my pocket and followed Sasuke again.

"Look 'Bloody Fang' being a pet. Does it do tricks for treats?" someone mocked.

"Aw. Kitty got de-clawed." someone else called. I looked up at Sasuke and he was glaring at the people. It shocked me, I've never seen him act like that for anyone. I looked around and everyone was silent. I realized that Sasuke let the leash fall to the ground, and I smirked and looked over at the people. They all gasped and quickly left.

"You could have attacked them. I wouldn't stop you." Sasuke said picking up my leash and started for home again

"I'm not like that." I said. Sasuke turned around to look at me. "The name the Akatsuki gave me is Neko." I told him. His mouth hung open gaping at me. "You look like a fish." I said to him. 'Even Kisame wouldn't hold his mouth open to look like a fish. He already is a fish, a deadly one.' I thought. Coyote chuckled at that.

"You...You talked." he finally said.

"I did? Oh, so I did." I said giving a mock shocked look. He glared at me and marched forward to his house. Tugging me along. "I was kidding." I said trying to give myself some slack. "Don't forget who saves you from your fan girls!" I called trying to breathe. 'Stupid choke collar!' I thought and it suddenly loosened. I was gasping for air.

"You look like a fish doing that." I looked up and Sasuke was smirking at me.

"Why don't you put this on and I start tugging you around?" I said to him, my tail fluffed up and twitched.

"You'll ruin your tail if you do that." Sasuke said and started walking again. I followed him hoping that he doesn't start choking me again. '**Why not just take it off, Deary?**' Coyote asked. 'Because, I'll be a run away if I do that. I don't feel like beating down any ninjas without my weapons to help.' I thought. '**You can win without them. Sasuke gave you an opportunity to escape and you didn't take it. Why? You could have been back with the Akatsuki by now.**' Coyote purred. 'Did you forget about my plan?' I asked him. '**Just leave him be, and leave.**' Coyote said. 'No. I know his mind is still set on killing Itachi. I want to change that.' I thought as we walked into Sasuke's house. He took the leash off and I walked over to the couch. "Still quiet as ever." Sasuke mused as he walked to his room. I folded my ears back. 'Brat.' I thought biting back a growl. Sasuke was my most hated character next to Orochimaru. But since I was trying to help him, I had to deal with it. The back door slide open and in came...Tobi?

"Neko-Sempai!" Tobi exclaimed, and Sasuke came rushing out without a shirt. "Quick Neko-Sempai, run! Tobi will hold him off!" Tobi said and got ready to fight Sasuke. I sat there watching the two circle each other.

"Neko! Yeah!" I heard Deidara from the front door.

"I'm being invaded!" Sasuke exclaimed as Master Sasori, and Hidan came in next. I sat there watching them, amused. Some ANBU forces came in next, followed by Kakuzu, and Pein.

"Let's go, Neko!" Kakuzu called and I took a side glance at him.

"No. You all took to damn fucking long to get your asses over here. So for that I'm not leaving." I said to them.

"What!" everyone said. I folded my ears back at the sudden out roar.

"Why not?" Sasuke demanded. "They came here for you, and your not going!"

"You don't want a body guard?" I asked, and he froze for a moment.

"No!" he called. I shrugged and got up. The ANBU wasn't that fine with me leaving. I was pinned to the wall with some shirigans.

"Your not going anywhere!" one of them shouted. No question about it. It was Naruto. "Sasuke you were about to let an S-class criminal leave. We placed her in your care and you let her go!" Naruto called out.

"What a way to get caught up, brat." Master Sasori told me as he took the shirigans that were pinning me to the wall.

"What a way to show up." I growled back.

"Watch yourself, brat." Master Sasori warned.

"Oh, so your warning me now." I said as I followed him. I suddenly felt my choke collar being pulled and I was dragged back with the ANBU. It suddenly loosened and I was choking for air. "What the hell was that for?" I asked the one pulling.

"For biting my hand!" Ino called out. I was then hit over the head with a board.

"That was too was for biting me, and this.." she paused to hit me over the head again "Is for rejecting to let me bring you home." Sakura growled.

"Animal cruelty!" I called out rubbing my abused head.

"What is going on here!" Minato called out. The Akatsuki had already left.

"Ino, and Sakura are being mean to me!" I whined and ran over to hide behind Minato. They all stood there dumbfounded. I bit back a laugh as I looked at their faces.

"You can talk!" me speaking finally sunk in as they all called out except for Sasuke. I flicked my ear as I looked at them. Being fearful of Ino and Sakura. '**Good thinking. Acting scared can clear some of it up.**' Coyote purred.

"Well, now that you can talk. Tell us about the Akatsuki." Minato said. I looked up at him looking confused.

"She's not talking, Dad." Naruto said and I looked over at him.

"Maybe she will only answer to Sasuke." Minato said more to himself then to anyone else.

"I'll make her talk." Ino and Sakura said taking a step closer to me. I growled, but stayed behind Minato.

"I'll allow it." Minato said taking a few steps away from me. I looked over at him and raised a brow and gave him a look 'You don't mind me killing them?'. I looked back to Ino and Sakura as the charged at me. I dodged them easily and waited for them to attack again. I kept alert for any others that would join in, luckily no one else did. I floored Ino and Sakura easily, they were too tired to fight back. I looked up to see if anyone else would attack. '**They must be analyzing how you fight deary. Careful from now on. Don't give to much away.**' Coyote nearly hissed.

"She's the 'Bloody Fang' how on earth do you possibly hope to beat her?" Sasuke stated. I looked over at Minato, he looked thoughtful.

"Do you know any Jutsu's?" he asked. I twitched my ears twice. "So I see. Since your now a ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village. You will need some training." Minato said. "Sasuke do you still want to look after her?" Minato asked him. I looked over at Sasuke, whom was looking at me. I flicked my ear and twitched my tail saying 'What ever you want.' he gave a sigh.

"No. I'm sorry but it's become a hassle now." Sasuke said. 'Well, he really does know how to read me.' I thought and looked up at Minato.

"Alright, who wants to look after...um." Minato paused. I looked over at Sasuke I seen his silent question 'Do you want to keep your name?' I flicked my ear twice.

"Aka Ryuu" Sasuke put in. My tail twitched in annoyance 'Red Dragon?' I thought. '**Relax Deary. It's not that bad.**' Coyote purred. 'Easy for you to say.' I thought.

"Hm, let's give her a different name. One that won't remind her of the Akatsuki." Minato said. "Kaminari Roda." Minato said. 'That sounds a bit better.' I thought. "Alright who will look after Roda?" Minato asked. No one said a word. 'Just because of the Bloody Fang nickname.' I thought.

"Why can't she just look after herself?" Sakura spoke. 'If she doesn't cut it out, she'll be looking at her body from ten yards away.' I thought hating Sakura every passing second.

"Yeah!" Ino chimed in. 'Snobby little bitches.' I thought at them both.

"Fine will hand her to Kakashi." Minato said and took out a leash and put it on me. 'No!' I thought as my ears folded back at the thought of staying with Kakashi. I didn't bother to look back, I knew they all would be smirking. 'Does my pain really amuse them?' I thought following Minato the leash tight, but not tight enough for me to choke. '**It might not be that bad. Cheer up deary.**' Coyote purred. I mentally growled at Coyote. "Come on Roda, just relax. Living with Kakashi won't be that bad." Minato tried. I still frowned ears folded back and tail fluffed up twitching. We stopped at Kakashi, and Minato knocked. When the door finally opened, showing Kakashi in the door way.

"Ah. Minato, what brings you here?" Kakashi asked lazily. I fought the urge to growl.

"Kaminari needs to stay with you for a few days while we set up housing for her." Minato stated. 'My own house? Thank goodness!' I thought and looked at Kakashi who was examining me closely.

"The Akatsuki we caught?" Kakashi asked pointing at me. I bit his finger and was yanked harshly by Minato. I found myself choking for air, when he refused to give me some slack. "Relax, she didn't do any harm." Kakashi said lowering the leash from Minato's hand. I was coughing now, trying to take in much needed air as possible before Minato decided that I need another punishment. 'Bastard was trying to suffocate me!' I thought. '**Deary, run!**' Coyote growled.

"Wait!" said an out of breath Sasuke. "I'll take her back." he said looking up at the two men.

"Alright." Minato smiled raised his hand. I flinched away from him hoping he won't try to choke me again. Instead he handed the leash to Sasuke. He bowed and started to walk, I quickly followed behind him wanting to escape Minato as quickly as possible. '**Why didn't you run?**' Coyote growled. '**He could have killed you, if it weren't for Sasuke showing up.**' Coyote growled again. 'I...I don't know.' I finally thought as we arrived at Sasuke's house. He reached his hand out to take off the leash, but I flinched away from from him.

"Just taking off the leash, and collar. Since you seemed to get choked from everyone." Sasuke said taking off the leash, then the collar. When he took it off I guess he noticed something on my neck. He raised a hand to touch the red marking left by the chain I backed away from him and bowed slightly and walked over to the couch. '**Deary, you should have ran. Your not that safe here. People are out to get you. Leave now. Leave and live another day.**' Coyote scolded. "You know you can leave. I won't stop you." Sasuke said.

"I'll only get caught again. Why even bother?" I said to him.

"Roda, you can escape easily. With your advanced training, I bet you can take on Minato himself." Sasuke said.

"If he isn't trying to choke me first." I put in.

"What? He tried to choke you?" Sasuke said.

"If it wasn't for Kakashi, Minato might have even killed me." I said my ears folded back.

"What? I thought he wanted you to work for him." Sasuke said.

"That was before I noticed the killing intent in his eyes. If you didn't come when you did, I really would have been killed." I partly growled.

"Why didn't you run then?" he asked.

"He would have caught me, before I would take a step outside the street." I said remembering his nickname.

"How did you become a member of the Akatsuki?" Sasuke asked changing the subject. I was thankful for that.

"I had no choice." I said.

"What do you mean you had no choice?" Sasuke asked.

"Since I was training under them, I had no choice but to join." I said.

"Wait. You were training under them?" Sasuke asked. I nodded slightly remembering how much my neck hurts now. "How much do you know?" Sasuke asked.

"Genjutsu, Taijutsu, medical Jutsu's, strategist, traps, and weaponry." I stated.

"Do you know the basics?" Sasuke asked.

"Some." I said.

"What about just plain nin jutsu?" Sasuke asked. "Like clones?" he added.

"No." I said.

"You weren't trained in that?" he asked.

"Nope. First thing I learned was Genjutsu." I said.

"Wow, guess you need to be trained the rest of the basics." Sasuke said. I looked over at him. "You teach me your skills, I'll teach you the basics, and some elemental Jutsu's." Sasuke said I raised a brow at him.

"Before that." I said making sure that I don't say that I agree to it. "What is your goal in life?" I asked him. It was his turn to raise a brow.

"To kill a certain man." he said almost darkly. 'I knew it.' I thought.

"And who is this 'Man'?" I asked.

"Uchiha Itachi." he said gritting his teeth. 'Damn it I hate always being right!' I thought. I gave a sigh and looked at the wall in front of me. "He killed my clan. Left me alone. He's a traitor." Sasuke growled. 'Yeah yeah. What ever.' I thought thinking the last part like Alvin the Chipmunk. "Hey! Are you listening?" Sasuke called out.

"Huh. No I stopped listening after you said Itachi's name." I said taking a side glance at him. 'Of course some of what you said leaked in.' I thought.

"You act like you've heard it before." Sasuke said I seen that he activated his Sherigan. I just shrugged. 'Something similar. I guess.' I thought and looked away from him. "Are you saying I should just give up?" Sasuke asked. My ear twitched. "Why? Is he already dead?" he asked. My ear twitched twice. "If he's sill alive, then why should I give up my goal?" Sasuke asked.

"Because it's weak." I told him flatly. "Revenge is weak. Lame. Boring. Heard it all before." I said.

"Your weak!" Sasuke burst out.

"Yet, I'm an S-class criminal who is known as 'Bloody Fang' and defeated your ANBU forces and escaped with what we needed." I put in.

"But you got caught, and your being looked after by a Chunin, and you fear the Hokage." Sasuke put in.

"Yet you give me so many opportunities to kill you." I added.

"But, your sitting on your ass talking to me." Sasuke said.

"Yet, you give me the opportunity to run away." I said.

"How are you going to run without your Akatsuki member's watching your tail, and without your weapons." Sasuke said.

"Ah. Dangerous weapons they are. Oh, did you hear anything about the four ninja's that broke in before we did?" I asked.

"What? Your the only that broke in the tower." Sasuke said.

"Did no one notice that there were only three there? And that they poof away from the door way where I 'Killed' them?" I asked.

"What? There was nothing at the door way where you came out of." Sasuke said.

"I've also noticed, that the four on the wall were not really dead. Only three was dead, and one was still alive. That was one where no blood ran from him." I said.

"Wh.." he didn't finished as he thought back. "Your right." he breathed. "Come on! We have to investigate!" he said and went for the door.

"Aw! Do we have to?" I said as I got up and followed him.

"Yes!" he said making his way to the Hokage's tower. We arrived there and we started looking through where me and Tobi broke in. "What happened here?" Sasuke asked me.

"How about I just play it all for you." I asked and used my Genjutsu to show him what happened.

"So.." Sasuke said after it all played out. "Your right, one of them didn't have blood coming out of him, and the three were at the door way just disappeared. We have to tell the Hokage." Sasuke said. "Do you know what they took? No of course not, it didn't show." he said answering his own question. We made our way to the Hokage's office. After we were granted permission to enter Sasuke burst in and told Minato what I showed him.

"You know what was taken besides the scroll?" Minato asked me.

"No, I was focused on my own task." I stated.

"What else was taken!" he called out.

"I don't know." I growled.

"Tell me!" Minato said.

"Tell you what?" I asked.

"Tell me what else was taken." he got up. Sasuke stood in front of me protectively. "Step aside. Your shielding an S-class criminal." Minato said through gritted teeth.

"No, I'm shielding a friend." Sasuke said not moving. 'Friend?' I thought shocked.

"Move!"

"No."

"Now Sasuke!" Minato said coming around the desk. Sasuke stepped back away from him, I was forced moving backwards as well. Just then Naruto was running into the office.

"What's with the yelling?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, get Roda out of here." Sasuke said.

"No, take Sasuke out so I can talk to Roda." Minato said to Naruto.

"Uh.." he stood there dumbfounded.

"Now!" Both Sasuke, and Minato yelled.

"I have some more news about the scroll. Turns out there was something else missing, and another break in beside the one in the back door, and the window. What was taken was a file on Neko." Naruto said ignoring what Sasuke, and Minato asked him to do.

"What?" Minato asked in disbelief. I looked over at him confused. Sasuke was watching Minato.

"Yeah." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. 'A file about me? What was on it? Are they after me? What do they want? Who were they? Where were they from?' Too many questions ran through my mind about the file, and the ones who took it.

"The file Neko has. It could mean danger to this village." Minato said. 'What?' I thought thinking of even more questions. "Neko, is the most feared ninja. He is dangerous." Minato said. 'He? There's someone else named Neko?' I thought. 'Did Deidara know about this? Did Master Sasori know about this? What the hell is going on now?' I thought.

"Also, 'Bloody Fang' Follows in his foot steps." Minato said looking over at me. "After all, she is named after him, and has the same look as him. Only, the colour of his tail, and ears were red." Minato said. 'Is that why he tried to kill me?' I thought looking at him. My tail twitched, and started to fluff up. '**Deary, run! Run now!**' Coyote thought. I did as was told, taking my blades, and my cloak and ran for the forest as fast as I can. ANBU forces were after me immediately, I looked back and seen them throwing weapons at me and deflected them with my purring blades but didn't stop running. I tried to evade them as best as I could, but failed each time. They tried blocking me off, trapping me, even trying to catch me in a collar. I was cornered at the Valley of the End. They had caught me, someone threw a Senbon at me, I dodged it but I wasn't fast enough and it got my left eye. I sat there defeated, I knew I wouldn't out run them, I knew they would kill me. A bomb sounded and I was picked up by the waist by someone. I looked up to see who it was and it was Itachi. He was carrying someone else. 'Sakura?' I thought confused. We made it to a small clearing and I was set down carefully. I looked up at Itachi, and was confused of what Sakura was doing.

"Let me see, Neko." Sakura said as she lifted my chin and worked on my left eye.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked her.

"I'm being forced, beside it was Itachi's idea." she said. I couldn't see out of my left eye for a while, until Sakura put something in it. After a few minutes I would see out of it. "There now you can use the Sherigan." She said. I was confused at that. I looked over at Itachi, he was laying on the ground his breathing shallow.

"Neko, there you are! Let's go!" I heard Kisame's voice and looked behind me.

"But Itachi." I said hoping that we weren't going to leave him.

"He'll be fine, let's go!" Kisame said and took my arm and picked me up. We started to move through the forest. I took one last look at Sakura, and Itachi. Sakura gave a small wave and walked over to Itachi. I looked up at Kisame, he looked worried. I looked around and we were heading away from Kohona towards the rain country where the Akatsuki base lays. We were later joined up with Hidan, Kakuzu, and Master Sasori. I looked up and Deidara was above us, with Tobi waving down at us. After a while I was passed on to Hidan. I was confused 'I can run. Can't I?' I thought. '**No deary, you can't. Someone immobilized your legs when you and Itachi made your escape.**' Coyote partly growled. 'No wonder I couldn't get up.' thought thinking back to when I wanted to stand when I was looking up at Itachi. A few hours had passed and I was passed on to Master Sasori. I can just hear him now 'She's slowing us down.' he would be thinking.

"Relax, brat. Were almost there, just a little further." Master Sasori said and I looked around. He was right, were were starting to get close to the Akatsuki base. 'I wasn't expecting him to say that.' I thought. '**It's your eye deary. No, stay awake. You have to stay awake. Deary, stay with them, don't close your eyes.**' he started growling. "Hey! Brat Stay with us!" Sasori called and I opened my eyes instantly. I was then passed on to Kisame again, Master Sasori was a bit hesitant on handing me over to him. I looked up at Kisame and he gave a weary smile. 'I don't know what scares me more, his happy, half, serious, or this smile.' I thought and looked away from him to find that we were closer to the base. I looked up and seen that Deidara was leading us to the base. 'I wonder if anyone is following.' I thought and looked behind Kisame to listen. Nothing.

"No one is following us, just relax. No need to worry, were here now." Kisame said and I rested against him, thinking about what happened from when I was captured to now. "Were here." Kisame said and I looked and seen that were were thirty feet away from the base. Deidara had landed and was waited for us along with Tobi looking worried towards the forest.

"How is Neko-Sempai?" Tobi asked.

"Her legs was immobilized during her escape with Itachi." Kisame informed them. "Her left eye was also injured, if it weren't for that pink haired girl, and Itachi's left eye she wouldn't be able to see out of it." Kisame kept going. 'Itachi's left eye? Is that what she meant about me using the 'Sherigan now'?' I thought. '**It seems that way deary.**' Coyote purred. We started to head into the base, I looked around hoping that it was safe here.

"It's safe here, no need to worry any more." Kakuzu said. I was set down to get my legs looked at. "I don't think she will be able to walk." Kakuzu said. I folded my ears back 'I'll slow them all down. I'm no use anymore.' I thought waiting for the worst. They all were talking silently, and was far away from me. 'I don't think I want to hear what they have to say.' I thought as I looked at the floor. I activated my Sherigan and seen everything crystal clear, I deactivated it and looked around. 'Deary, you can activate something other then the Sherigan. It's your cat's eye. Try it.' Coyote purred. I did as was told, after the activation everything was so bright, it was like daylight in here. 'Wow.' I thought looking at everything clearly with my right eye. 'Do you know anything about Neko. The one before me.' I asked Coyote mentally. 'I'm sorry deary, I have no information on him.' Coyote said. 'What can you tell me?' I asked him. No answer came, I turned to look over at the gathered ninja's.  
"We have to find the other." I heard Kisame say. 'Other? Is he talking about Neko? Or Rexy?' I thought as I listened for more. Everyone was silent, and I didn't like it.

"Who's the other?" I asked them. I didn't want to be in the dark anymore, I wanted to know what the hell was going on around me, and with my friend. It's like that back home, at the university. I was the leader of the Akatsuki there, I was in a rival war with Alex Dyne Goldwyn. She used Rexy to get close to me, and I found out by one of my spies that is working for me. She was kicked out the next day, luckily I haven't approved of her joining the Akatsuki.

**System Terminated.**

**A Virus Detected.**

**System Shutting down...**

SI/N: Alright long chapter, because I need to get this out of my computer, and start a fresh page^^


End file.
